The New Lion King 2: Kiara's Pride
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: this is a sequel to The New Lion King and is very AU. Kiara and Kovu are King and Queen and have just welcomed twins. But all is not well in their Kingdom. An evil force threatens their happy life. Can they defeat it? Or will it consume them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok folks here's the sequel to The New Lion King. Enjoy and as always I don't own TLK Disney does but I do own any unfamiliar characters. So enjoy ch 1.**

**The New Lion King 2: Kiara's Pride**

**Ch 1 New Adventures**

A dark tan lioness with emerald green eyes sat on the edge of Priderock watching for her mate. This lioness was Queen Kiara of the Pridelands and she was waiting for her mate, King Kovu to return. The brown King was out showing their two month old twins, Nukia or Nuka and Vitani around the Kingdom. Just then Kiara's friend and sister-in-law, Nala approached the Queen and sat beside her. "Still waiting for them huh?" the light tan lioness said sitting beside her friend.

"I can't help but worry Nala," Kiara said with a sigh. "It's Vitani and Nuka's first time out of the cave."

"I know how you feel believe me I do," Nala said. "But Kovu is with them and Simba decided to take Kopa as well so there's two adults with them. Trust me Ki' they'll be fine."

"I know," Kiara said. "But I still worry."

"Come on," Nala said. "Let's get our mothers and go for a walk. Maybe that'll relax you. And we'll see if Auntie Sarafina wants to come."

"Sounds good to me," Kiara said with a smile. Just then Kiara's mother, Sarabi came out of the cave along with Nala's mother, Zira. "Perfect timing," Kiara said with a grin. "Hey Mom. Hey Auntie Sarafina Auntie Zira."

"Well hello there darling," Sarabi said giving her daughter a nuzzle. "What's going on?"

"Yes you said we had perfect timing," Zira said. "Why is that?"

"Well Kiara is worried about Nuka and Vitani's first time out of the cave," Nala explained to her mother and aunts. "So I figured that we could go for a walk to try and get her mind off of things."

"That is an excelent idea," Sarafina said. "Mufasa is out with Ni helping patrol so it'll do me some good to get out for a while." Sarafina was referring to her mate Mufasa who was Kiara's uncle and Ni who was Zira's mate and Nala and Kovu's father.

"Then let's go," Sarabi declared. With that the group of lionesses head out hoping to ease Kiara's fears.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu and Simba had their paws full trying to keep track of the cubs. Not only did they have their own cubs to look after but they also had a golden brown cub with dark brown eyes names Jasiri to look out for. Jasiri was the cub of Kiara's best friend, Jena. "Wow," Nuka breathed his ruby red eyes shining. "Everything is so cool."

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. "And it's so big too." Jasiri and Kopa smiled at the younger cubs amazement. They remembered when they first got to go out of the cave and how amazed they were at everything. Then the cubs looked over at Kovu and Simba, who were off to the side chatting. Kopa and Jasiri looked at each other and smiled. "Now's our chance to ditch the grown ups," Kopa whispered.

"Yeah," Jasiri whispered back with a giggle. "Come on let's go." With that the two cubs began to sneak away. But they didn't go unnoticed. Vitani and Nuka saw them sneaking away. "I wonder where they're going?" Nuka whispered to his twin.

"Only one way to find out bro," Vitani whispered back. "Come on lets follow them."

"But 'Tani," Nuka said. "Dad and Uncle Simba might get mad if we wonder away."

"Ah they'll never even know we're gone," Vitani declared. "Lets go." With that the twins followed the older cubs while their father and Simba were distracted by Zazu, who had just checked in with Kovu.

"Thank you Zazu," Kovu said with a smile. "I'm glad to hear all is well."

"My pleasure Sire," Zazu said with a bow. "And now I bid you good day." With that the blue hornbill took his leave. Kovu and Simba turned back around and noticed the cubs were gone. "Hey where'd the cubs go?" Simba asked, shocked the cubs had vanished so fast.

"Oh man," Kovu groaned. "Kiara is gonna kill me if I lose Vitani and Nukia. We'd better go find them." With that the two lions went off in search of their cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Jasiri had noticed that Vitani and Nuka were following them. Letting out a sigh Kopa said, "Come on you two you may as well walk with us."

"Where are you guys going?" Vitani asked as soon as she reached her cousin and her friend. "And how come you didn't invite us?"

"We didn't think you'd want to sneak away," Kopa said with a shrug. "You know since it's your first time out and all."

"Well we did," Vitani said with a grunt.

"Ok sorry," Kopa said defensively. "We'll ask next time sheesh."

"It's ok," Nuka said with a smile. "Come on 'Tani don't be so mad."

"I'm not mad," Vitani said softly.

"Hey are we gonna play or what?" Jasiri asked rolling her brown eyes in annoyance..

"Yeah lets go!" Vitani said jumping up in the air. With that the four cubs ran off not aware of a pair of eyes watching them from the bushes.

TLKTLKTLK

The cubs reached the area near the Outlands called the Grasslands. Once there they were debating rather they should enter the Outlands or not. However the decision was taken out of their hands when they ran into two cubs. One was a golden cub with brown eyes and the other was a black coated cub with green eyes. The two cubs crashed into Nuka and Vitani knocking them over. "Hey!" Vitani shouted getting to her feet. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," the black coated cub said helping Nuka to his feet.

"Why are you apologizing to them for?" the golden cub said roughly giving Vitani and Nuka a glare. "They're Pridelanders."

"And what's wrong with being Pridelanders?" Vitani shouted getting right in the golden cub's face.

"Yeah," Kopa chimed in. "You happen to be in the Pridelands idiot."

"Who ya callin' an idiot chump?" the golden cub said glaring at Kopa.

"Kali be nice to them," the black coated cub said. "Mom and Dad will kill you if you get into another fight."

"Ah shut up Asha," Kali said glaring at his sister.

"You'd better be nice," Vitani said. "Or I'll tell my Mom and Dad you're here."

"So what?" Kali scoffed rolling his brown eyes.

"So our Mom and Dad happen to be King Kovu and Queen Kiara that's what!" Nuka shouted surprising everyone. Nuka was usually a quiet cub who didn't say anything to anyone.

"They are?" Asha said her green eyes wide. "Hey they probably know our Dad."

"Whose your Dad?" Jasiri asked. Asha opened her mouth to reply but before she could she gasped. "Uh oh Kali we'd better get out of here."

"Why?" Kali asked. Then he saw that Mufasa and Ni were heading their way. "Uh oh," the golden cub gasped. "Come on sis lets go." With that the siblings left before Mufasa and Ni saw them. "That was wierd," Kopa said scratching his head.

"Yeah tell me about it," Jasiri muttered. Just then Mufasa and Ni approached the cubs.

"Hello there young ones," Mufasa said in his deep voice. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh heh not much Grandpa," Kopa said nervously hoping his grandfathers wouldn't ask to many questions.

"I thought you were supposed to be spending the day with Kovu and Simba," Ni said looking at the cubs with suspicion.

"Uh we were but uh," Kopa stammered trying to think of an excuse.

"Kopa," Mufasa said rasing an eyebrow at his grandson. "What's going on?"

"We didn't mean to run away," Nuka blurted out causing the other cubs to groan. "But we thought it would be ok. Then those other cubs showed up and..."

"What other cubs?" Ni asked looking around.

"There were these other two cubs here," Jasiri explained. "A boy and a girl. But I don't think they were from around here."

"Why do you say that?" Mufasa said looking at the young cub.

"Well the boy, I think his name was Kali, he was really mean," Jasiri said.

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. "He kept makin' cracks about how we were 'Pridelanders'. He was such a jerk."

"Kali huh?" Ni said stroking his chin thoughfully. "And the girl cub was her name Asha by chance?"

"Yeah," Vitani said her blue eyes wide in amazement. "How'd you know that Grandpa? Are ya psychic or somethin'?"

"No nothing like that," Ni said with a laugh. "But I happen to know who those cubs parents are and I want you cubs not to go near them again? Understand?"

"But why?" Nuka asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain right now," Ni said. "Right now I think we'd better get you cubs back. I'm sure your parents are worried after you ran off like that."

"Ah man," the cubs mumbled as they walked back with Mufasa and Ni. While they were walking they ran into Simba and Kovu who had been searching frantically for the cubs.

"Vitani!" Kovu cried out. "Nuka! Thank the Kings you're alright." The brown King ran up to his children and pulled them close nuzzling them.

"You cubs should know better than to run off like that," Simba said after he gave Kopa a nuzzle. "We were very worried."

"Where were they anyway Dad?" Kovu asked looking at Ni.

"Near the Outland border," Ni said.

"I hope you cubs weren't going into the Outlands," Kovu said looking at the group.

"We wouldn't do that!" Kopa cried out. "Honest Uncle Kovu. We know its a bad place."

"Yeah besides Kopa was to scared to go anyways," Vitani scoffed. Kopa shot his cousin a glare. The the golden cub looked up at his father who was giving him a stern look. "Oh great," Kopa mumbled. "I know that look. I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You bet you are young lion," Simba said sternly. "For one thing you ran off. For another you were near the Outlands which your mother and I forbad you to go near. We're going home right now mister." With that Simba picked up his son by the scruff and carried him away.

"Are we in trouble too Daddy?" Vitani asked looking up at Kovu.

"We'll talk about it when we get home young lioness," Kovu said picking up Vitani and putting her on his back. He then picked up Nuka and began to walk back home with Jasiri, Ni and Mufasa right behind him.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 1 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	2. New Happenings

**A/N I'd like to thank SweetChinMusic115, mimoo01, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, Elsie, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 1. Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 2 New Happenings**

Meanwhile Asha and Kali returned to the Outlands and were greeted by their parents, who were not to happy with them. "Where have you two been?" their mother, who was a black coated lioness with brown eyes asked.

"Yes you had us both very worried," their father, who was a tan coated lion with green eyes and a flowing jet black mane said.

"Uh we were um well..," Asha stammered trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"You were in the Pridelands again weren't you?" their mother asked her voice rising.

"Now Duami let's not be to hard on the twins," the lion said. "After all I've been in the Pridelands myself watching those twin brats of my nephew and his so called Queen"

"Yes but they aren't a sneaky as you are Kline," Duami pointed out. "They're only four months old and likely to get caught."

"Yeah we almost did when we ran into those cubs," Kali said.

"What cubs?" Kline asked spinning to face his children.

"There were these cubs walking around," Asha explained. "We accidentally knocked them over and Kali got into a fight with them."

"Who were these cubs?" Duami asked.

"They were King Kovu and Queen Kiara's cubs," Asha said. "And their friends. Then some adults came along and we ran off."

"Did you say who you were?" Kline asked.

"Yes," Kali said softly. Kline growled and his children backed up from fear. But before Kline could say anything they heard a voice behind them.

"I don't know why you two are so hard on them," Kline and Duami's daughter, Kitara said approaching the group. Kitara was a black coated lioness with green eyes. "If you two hadn't been so stupid as to chalange Kovu and Kiara you wouldn't have been banished here to begin with." Kitara rolled her eyes when she said this last part. "And we wouldn't have had to follow you to this Hell hole."

"They deserved it," Kline growled his green eyes stormy. "Because of them my father, Jhani is dead. I thought he had betrayed me but I realized that he only said what he did out of fear of what Kiara might do. But she killed him anyways. I only wish Kovu and Simba hadn't been there otherwise I'd of killed her."

"Why bring up the past?" Duami asked. "Afterall that was almost six months ago."

"Well I'm sorry Duami if I'm a little bitter about that," Kline growled. Then he turned to his younger children and said, "Did you two say where you were from?"

"No Daddy we didn't," Asha said quietly. "Kali almost did but we left before he could."

"Hmm," Kline said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This could prove to be a good thing for us."

"How?" Duami asked looking at her mate. Kline remained silent so Dumai pressed the issue. "I'm serious Kline how could this be a good thing for us?"

"We could us Asha and Kali to our advantage," Kline said.

"Kline that could never work," Duami said. "Ni knows who Asha and Kali are. I'm sure he already told Kiara and Kovu."

"Then we'll just have to think of another way," Kline said. "We'll start by training them. Then when they're older we'll enact our master plan."

"Father," Kitara said cautiously. "I don't think.."

"That's right you don't think!" Kline growled startling his daughter. "Now away with you! I must think." With that Kitara walked away from her father muttering to herself the whole time. "I'll show him who doesn't think," she grumbled with a sneer. With that the black lioness began to walk towards the Pridelands. "I'm going to find the one lion I could always count on," she thought. "He'll make everything better. He always does." With that Kitara began to search for her friend hoping he could help her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa, Kovu and Simba had returned to Priderock with their cubs. By now Kiara had returned from her walk along with the others. "Uh oh," the Queen muttered when she saw the looks on the lions faces. "What happened?"

"Would you like to tell your mother what happened?" Kovu asked after putting his children on the ground. The twins looked up at their mother who was giving them a stern look. Nuka immediately began crying. "I'm sorry Mommy!" the little brown cub wailed burying his face in Kiara's front leg. "We didn't mean to run away from Daddy and Uncle Simba. It was all Kopa and Jasiri's idea anyways."

"Nuka!" Kopa hissed glaring at his cousin.

"Wait to throw us under the rhino," Jasiri muttered. Just then Jasiri's mother, Jena came onto the scene. "Jasiri," the golden brown lioness said narrowing her blue eyes at her daughter. "What did you do this time?"

"Jeeze Mom why do you always assume I did something?" Jasiri asked with annoyance.

"Because usually that's the case," Jena pointed out. "Now what did you do?"

"Now Jena," Mufasa began gently. "Lets not be to harsh on the cubs shall we? Afterall they're only cubs and no real harm was done."

"I agree with Mufasa," Sarafina said sitting beside her mate. "But that doesn't excuse their behavior but I do think a light punishment is in order don't you all?" The creamy lioness looked at the others when she said this last part.

"Hmm," Kiara said. "What do you think Kovu?" The dark tan lioness looked at her mate who looked down at his children.

"We're really sorry Daddy," Vitani said giving Kovu a smile. Kovu's expression soften as he looked at his daughter. Kovu could never resist that smile which the tan Princess had inherited from her mother. "Well I can't speak for the other parents," Kovu said. "But I think Mufasa has a point. No real harm was done."

"Still they should still be punished for running away," Nala pointed out to her brother.

"Nala is right," Kiara said. Nala smiled at her sister-in-law grateful for her support. "They must learn that wandering off won't be tolerated."

"Agreed," Simba said with a nod. Then the golden lion turned towards his son and said, "Kopa you're grounded. For a week."

"Ah man," Kopa grumbled.

"Be grateful it's not me handing out the punishment Kopa," Nala said sternly. "I would have made it two weeks. Now come along. Its bath time." With that Nala grabbed her son by the scruff and carried him away.

"Jasiri you're ground to," Jena said. "For a week. Now its bath time and then bed time for you young lioness." With that the golden brown lioness picked up her daughter and carried her away. This left the other adults alone with Vitani and Nuka. Zira looked around hoping she'd see her mate. "Has anyone seen Ni?" the tan lioness asked.

"I thought he was with you Muffy," Sarafina said looking at her mate.

"He was," Mufasa said. "But then he suddenly left. Didn't really say where he was going. Kind of strange now that I think of it."

"Don't worry Mom," Kovu said giving his mother a nuzzle. "You know how Dad gets. He just needs some air."

"I suppose you're right," Zira said with a sigh. "But last time he left suddenly he didn't come back for days."

"Mom that was different," Kovu said. "He..." But the brown lion was cut off by Kiara loudly clearing her throat. Kovu looked over at his mate who looked down at Vitani and Nuka, who were staring at their father with confusion.

"Is Grandpa Ni really gonna be gone for days?" Vitani asked her voice almost a whisper. "I don't like that idea."

"Don't you worry my dear," Zira said giving her granddaughter a nuzzle. "I'm sure your grandfather will be back any minute now."

"In the mean time," Kiara said. "We need to discuss your punishment my dears."

"Now Kiara," Sarabi piped up. "Don't be to harsh on them. Afterall they're only two months old."

"I'll keep that in mind Mom," Kiara said with a smile. "I'll keep what Uncle Mufasa said in mind too. Vitani Nuka come. It's time for your baths. Then it's bedtime."

"And tomorrow your groundation begins," Kovu said casuing his children to groan in protest. "It's only for a couple of days," Kovu said with a slight laugh.

"But Daddy," Vitani said giving her father a sweet look. "You said there was no harm done. I thought that meant no punishment."

"Vitani," Kiara said sternly. "You still ran away. That is cause for punishment."

"Your mother is right," Kovu said. "Now no more arguing. March you two. Into the cave." With that the family went inside the cave followed closely by their parents.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kitara had found the lion she was looking for. "There you are," the black lioness said giving the lion a nuzzle. "I was hoping I'd find you."

"Well I'm glad you did," Ni said with a smile. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine Uncle Ni," Kitara said returning her uncle's smile.

"How's my sister?" Ni asked referring to Duami.

"Oh you know Mother," Kitara said rolling her green eyes. "She's her usual self. And Father is as crazy as usual."

"I was afraid of that," Ni said shaking his head sadly. "Ever since Zuri died he's been on a downward spiral. And I heard Asha and Kali were in the Pridelands."

"Yeah they were," Kitara admitted. "And they met your grandcubs."

"Yes they told me," Ni said. "But don't worry Kitara Kiara and Kovu won't hear from me who Asha and Kali are."

"They won't?" Kitara said surprised to hear her uncle say this.

"No they won't," Ni said. "In fact I think its a good idea for them to play with my grandcubs and their friends"

"Why?" Kitara asked throughly confused.

"Because," Ni said. "I may not agree with your parents completely but they do have valid points. Kiara and Kovu don't deserve to be King and Queen."

"But Kovu's your son," Kitara pointed out."

"Yes and I love him more than my own life," Ni said. "Kovu and Nala are my everything and I'd die for them and Kopa, Vitani and Nuka. However as much as I love my son I think he's not fit to rule. Neither is Kiara for that matter. Neither one of them was raised to be a ruler. Kline on the other hand was raised to be a rule. As much as I despised Jhani and everything he did one thing he did do right is raise his son to take charge. Kline and Dumai would make a much better King and Queen than Kovu and Kiara."

"But he's not of royal blood," Kitara said.

"You forget Kitara that Kline is Jhani's son," Ni said. "And Jhani was King Mohatu's son and King Ahadi's brother. That means Kline has royal blood in him."

"Well I guess you have a point," Kitara said with a sigh.

"Good," Ni said with a smile. "I'm glad you agree. Now lets go talk to your parents shall we?" With that the grey lion and his niece headed into the Outlands to meet with Kline and Duami to discuss their plans.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	3. Starting Over

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, thingsareweird, Elsie, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Starting Over**

A week past and the cubs were once again allowed to play outside the cave. Only they were allowed to play on their own this time. Kiara wasn't eager to let Vitani and Nuka play alone but with some convincing from Kovu and Sarabi the dark tan Queen decided to let her children play. But she wasn't about to let them go completely unsupervised. Making sure Kovu and her mother weren't around Kiara summoned Timon and Pumbaa over to her. "I want you guys to keep a close watch on Vitani and Nuka," Kiara whispered to the duo.

"You can count on us Kiara," Timon said giving a salute. "We'll keep them out of trouble. Lets roll Pumbaa." With that the meerkat and warthog went down the side of Priderock after the cubs. As she was watching her friends leave she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Spinning around Kiara saw Simba standing there with an eyebrow raised. "What?" Kiara asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Simba said with a slight laugh. "It's just do you really think Timon and Pumbaa are the best ones to watch the kids?"

"Simba," Kiara said slowly. "I'm not stupid. I know how Timon and Pumbaa are. I lived with them for over a year. I sent Zazu along already. I just like covering all my bases."

"Kiara don't you think you're over doing it a little?" Simba said. "I mean the kids have got to learn how to be independent. If you always have someone watching them they'll never learn how to take care of things themselves. Plus they need to have some space."

"Simba," Kiara said with an edge to her voice. "You may be ok with your son putting himself in danger but I'm not ok with my children doing so."

"Kiara.." Simba began.

"You know what Simba? Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Kiara snapped. With that Kiara let out a growl and stormed away from her cousin.

"What was that about?" Mufasa asked sitting down beside his son along with Sarafina.

"Oh Kiara's being stubborn as usual," Simba said rolling his amber eyes. "She sent Timon and Pumbaa to look after the kids."

"Simba," Mufasa began. "Kiara is just concerned something is going to happen to her children. Afterall she had to deal with lose at a very young age and she doesn't want to have anymore lose." Mufasa took a shaky breath as he thought about deceased his brother, Scar who was Kiara's father.

"I know Dad," Simba said after a minute. "But I think she's being overprotective."

"Honey that really isn't your call to make," Sarafina pointed out. The creamy lioness gave her son a smile and said, "But if you're really concerned perhaps you should talk to Kovu about it. Afterall he is Vitani and Nuka's father. He may be able to talk to Kiara in a more calm manner."

"You know what?" Simba said. "That's a really good idea Mom. I think I'll go find Kovu and talk to him right now."

"Talk to Kovu about what?" Nala said coming onto the scene along with Zira.

"About his mate," Simba said. The golden lion proceeded to tell his light tan mate and her mother about his recent conversations. After he was finished Simba said, "So do you think I should?"

"Simba the way Kiara parents her cubs is none of our business," Nala stated. "I mean how would you feel if Kovu or Ni or someone else tried to tell you how to parent Kopa?"

"I would appreciate their concern," Simba said. This earned a laugh from Sarafina. Simba shot his mother a look and she said, "I'm sorry honey but that was a bold faced lie if I ever heard one."

"Your mother is right son," Mufasa said with a chuckle. "You would have done the same thing as Kiara. Get defensive and tell them to mind their own business."

"Maybe you guys have a point," Simba said with a sigh. "But I still think I should talk to Kovu. You know just a father to father talk."

"Simba," Zira began. "I know my son very well. So trust me when I say this. He will take offense if you bring it up. If anyone should talk to him it should be me. Afterall I'm his mother and he's less likely to yell at me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Simba said looking over at Nala who nodded. With that Zira headed off to find her son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Ni was returning from a meeting with Kline and Duami. The grey lion had convinced his sister and brother-in-law to allow Asha and Kali to play with Vitani and Nuka. Ni just had to make sure his grandchildren were at at area where his niece and nephew would be. But as luck would have it Ni saw Vitani and Nuka heading his way along with Kopa and Jasiri. However Ni saw an obsticle. Or rather he saw three obsticles with them. He noticed Timon and Pumbaa following the cubs as well as Zazu flying overhead. "I've got to get rid of those pests," Ni thought with a growl. "They'll ruin everything." Being sure not to be seen Ni snuck behind some bushes and when Timon and Pumbaa neared his he made sure a big juicy bug was near them. This distracted the duo and they went in pursuit of the bug allowing the cubs to get ahead of them. This just left Zazu. Ni searched for something he could throw at the hornbill. He spotted a medium sized rock and picked it up. When Zazu got low enough Ni threw it and hit the hornbill knocking him out. Satisfied Ni made sure his grandchildren met up with Asha and Kali. He saw Kitara hiding nearby and they made eye contact. Ni nodded signaling Kitara to send Asha and Kali towards the other cubs. The golden cub and his black coated sister walked casually towards the others pretending not to know they were there. Giving each other satisfied smiles Kitata and Ni both suck away leaving the cubs to their own devices. "Oh great," Vitani muttered rolling her green eyes. "Look whose headed this way."

"Who?" Kopa asked looking over to where Vitani was looking. "Oh great," Kopa muttered when he saw Asha and Kali.

"Just ignore them," Jasiri said. "Maybe they won't see us."

"Too late," Nuka whispered as he noticed the siblings were walking towards them.

"Hey look who it is," Kali said. "It's the Prince and Princess."

"Kali be nice to them," Asha said. Then the black cub turned towards the others and said, "I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a real pain."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Nuka said. "I know a lot about having a sibling that's a real pain."

"Hey watch it Nukia!" Vitani growled smacking her twin.

"Ow!" Nuka cried rubbing his head. "Jeeze 'Tani I was just kidding."

"Anyways I'm not always a pain," Kali said. "So can we like start over or something? You know pretend we never met?"

"Well I guess so," Kopa said after a minute. The golden cub looked over at his tan cousin who shrugged. "I'm Kopa," the Prince said. "And this is my friend Jasiri and my cousins Vitani and Nukia."

"Nice to meet ya," Kali said with a smile. "I'm Kali and this is my sister Asha."

"Hi," Asha said with a wave.

"What's up?" Vitani said with a wave of her own. Nuka smiled shyly at Kali and Asha.

"So you guys wanna play with us?" Jasiri asked.

"Sure," Asha said with a smile. With that the group of cubs started a friendly game of tag. After a little while they grew tired of that and decided to explore a little. "So where are you guys from?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. "It's obvious you're not from around here."

"Why do you say that?" Kali asked nervously.

"'Cause you made all those cracks about us bein' 'Pridelanders' last time," Vitani said with a grunt.

"Oh that," Kali said. "I'm really sorry I was so mean. And you're right we're not from around here."

"So where are you from" Kopa asked once again.

"Uh we're from a really far away place," Asha said. "But we had to move 'cause our parents got exiled."

"Really?" Nuka asked his ruby red eyes wide. "How come?"

"Yeah what'd they do?" Jasiri asked.

"Nothing really," Asha said.

"Yeah," Kali piped up. "They just didn't agree with the King and Queen and had guts enough to say so. Then the stupid King and his dumb Queen exiled our parents and us and our big sister."

"You have a big sister?" Kopa asked the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Kali said with a grin. "Only she's a lot older than us. In fact she's grown."

"Cool," Nuka said with a grin of his own. "So what's your sister's name?"

"Kit-," Kali began but he stopped when Asha nudged him in the ribs. "I mean Safara yeah that's it Safara."

"Where is she now?" Kopa asked.

"Not really sure," Asha said with a shrug. Then the black cub looked up and noticed the sun was beginning to set. "We'd better get back Kal'. Mom and Dad might worry if we're not back before dark."

"Ah man," Kali grumbled. "I'll see you guys later." With that the golden cub and his black twin headed back to their home.

"We'd better get back too," Kopa said. "Before Aunt Kiara has the whole pride out looking for us." With that the cubs headed back to Priderock eager to tell their parents about their new friends.

**A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so and as always please review.**


	4. Conflicting Thoughts

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, SweetChinMusic115, Vitani825, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 3. Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Conflicting Thoughts**

As the cubs were returning to Priderock they ran into Ni who gave the cubs a smile. "Well what has you guys in such good moods?" the grey lion asked.

"We had a really good time today Grandpa," Nuka said with a smile.

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. "We made some new friends."

"Oh," Ni said faining surprise. "Who?"

"You remember those cubs we ran into a couple of week ago?" Kopa asked. Ni nodded so the golden cub continued. "Well we met up with them again."

"Really?" Ni asked rasing an eyebrow. "But I thought they were mean to you last time you saw them."

"They were," Kopa said. "But they weren't this time Grandpa."

"Yeah," Nuka said. "They were really nice."

"Well I don't think it would be wise to say anything to your parents about them," Ni said. "After all they are strange cubs and your parents probably wouldn't like you playing with them. Especially Kiara. You know how overprotective she can be."

"Yeah," Vitani said with a sigh. "Mom would probably freak out if she knew we were talking to strangers."

"So just don't tell her then," Kopa said.

"Come on Kop' that would never work," Jasiri said rolling her brown eyes. "Our parents would tell her about them."

"Then we won't tell our parents about them either," Kopa said.

"I don't know," Nuka said. "I don't wanna lie to Mommy or to Daddy."

"It won't be lying Nuka," Kopa said putting his paw around his cousin. "We'll just tell our parents that we were playing tag. Which isn't a lie. We'll just leave out the part about Kali and Asha being there."

"Yeah," Vitani said. "Then it wouldn't be lying. It would be omitting."

"Well as long as I don't have to lie," Nuka said. The the brown cub looked up at his grandfather and said, "Are you sure it's ok Grandpa?"

"My dear Nukia," Ni said pulling his grandson close and nuzzling him. "Why would I say something is ok when it's not?"

"Come on Nuka," Vitani said rolling her green eyes. "Grandpa wouldn't lie to us."

"I know," Nuka said with a sigh. "Ok then I guess we won't tell our parents about Asha and Kali."

"There's a good boy," Ni said with a smile. "Now you kids run along. I'm sure you're parents are wondering where you are." With that the cubs ran up the side of Priderock. As he watched the cubs leave a smile went across Ni's muzzle. "Perfect," he thought. "It all went according to plan. Now the cubs will be distracted and I can easily convince the other pride members that Kovu and Kiara are unfit to rule. Or maybe I'll just plant seeds of doubt into Kovu's mind. My son has always had self esteem problems. That shouldn't be to hard. I just have to find him first." With that Ni went off in search of his son.

TLKTLKTLK

As luck would have it Ni didn't have to look too far for Kovu. But the King wasn't alone. Zira was with him along with Nala. "Kovu please don't take this the wrong way," Zira was saying. "But you must admit that Kiara is a bit over protective."

"Mom I know that," Kovu said. "And I've tried talking to her about it but she won't listen to me."

"Honey you've got to be firm with this," Zira said gently. "Afterall Nuka and Vitani are your children too."

"Mom I don't think," Kovu began.

"Kovu Mom is right," Nala chimed in. "Simba and I are both equal partners when it comes to raising Kopa. Neither one of us makes a decision unless we both agree that it's the right one."

"And that's the way your father and I raised you and Nala," Zira pointed out.

"I guess you guys have a point," Kovu said. "Alright I'll talk to her."

"That's all I'm saying," Zira said giving her son a nuzzle. Ni took this opportunity to show himself. "Well there's my three favorite lions," Ni said giving his mate and children nuzzles. Then the grey lion turned to his son and said, "So how's being King treating you son?"

"Never been better Dad," Kovu said with a smile. "Its good to be the King."

"Yeah but it must be tiring," Ni said. "Not to mention stressful. I mean you've got a whole Kingdom to run. And you're the father of twins. I don't know how you do it son. I couldn't do it and I have way more experience than you."

"That's true," Kovu said. "It is pretty stressful but I love it."

"You do?" Ni said surprised that his son didn't even seem phased by his words.

"Yeah I do," Kovu said. "Being a father is the most rewarding thing. Plus being King just adds to it. I feel that I've become a much stronger lion because I'm King. This makes me a better father for my children and a better mate for Kiara."

"I couldn't agree more," Nala said giving her brother a nuzzle. "Especially about the parenting thing. I thank the Kings above everyday that I have my little Kopa. And I feel like I'm doing a pretty good job. But then again we did learn from the best." With those words Nala gave Zira and Ni nuzzles which they gladly returned. Then as if on cue the cubs came bounding up to their parents. "Hi Daddy!" Vitani cried out giving Kovu's leg a hug with Nuka right beside her.

"Hello there sweetie," Kovu said giving his children nuzzles.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Zira asked with a smile.

"We sure did Grandma!" Nuka cried out. "We played tag and went exploring and everything. It was so much fun!"

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun," Nala said giving Kopa a nuzzle.

"Daddy can you show us the stars tonight?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah please?" Nuka begged looking up at Kovu with big eyes. "You promised you would show us."

"Well I guess we could," Kovu said causing his children to cry out in joy. Kovu chuckled at their excitement. "Come on lets go. We don't want to be out to late." With that Kovu and his children left to watch the stars.

"Mom can we go too?" Kopa asked with a yawn.

"I think you'd fall asleep if we went right now," Nala said with a slight laugh. "But I'll tell you what. tomorrow we'll go and we'll take Daddy with us. Ok?"

"Ok Mom," Kopa said with another yawn. With that the light tan lioness and her son went to find Simba and settle down for the night. As he watched his children leave Ni thought to himself, "This is going to be to harder than I thought. I had no idea Kovu was so happy being King. Perhaps I need to reevaluate my plan." As Ni was thinking these thing Zira nuzzled her mate startling him. "Where were you just now?" Zira asked with a slight laugh.

"Sorry Zi'," Ni said shaking his head. "I was just daydreaming."

"Well how about we do a little night dreaming of our own if you know what I mean?" Zira said with a wink.

"Sounds good to me," Ni said giving his mate a nuzzle. With that the couple headed off to have some quality time.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kline and Duami were having a discussion of their own. "Kline I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this plan," Dumai was saying.

"That's your problem Duami," Kline said with irritation. "You're always over thinking things. Everything is going according to plan."

"I'm just having a serious case of da ja vu," Duami said. "I mean you have to admit this is very similar to Jhani's plan to murder King Scar. Only its Ni instead of Mufasa and Kovu and Kiara instead of Scar."

"This is totally different Duami," Kline snapped. "My father had Mufasa and those stupid hyenas do all the dirty work. I fully intend on doing the work myself. That way I can be assured that not only will Kiara and Kovu be dead but their brats will too."

"But I don't know about using Asha and Kali," Dumai said looking over at her cubs, who were sound asleep beside Kitara. "They're only cubs Kline and I don't want to see them scarred for life over this."

"Well neither do I Duami," Kline replied. "That's exactly why we're not going to wait to act. That way Asha and Kali won't get attached to those brats."

"But there's another problem we have to deal with," Dumai said. Kline raised an eyebrow at his mate so she continued, "We have to deal with Simba and Nala and their son. If Kiara and her family are killed then Simba and his family will take over since he is her cousin."

"Hmm," Kline said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Then there's only one thing we can do. We have to kill Simba and his family."

"I was afraid it would come to that," Duami said sadly. "Oh Kline I wish there didn't have to be so much bloodshed. Especially the cubs. I just hate that we have to kill Kopa, Vitani and Nukia. Afterall it's not their fault their parents are jerks."

"Yes I hate it as well," Kline admitted. "I've never really had any issues with Simba or Nala for that matter. But alas they are casualties of war I'm afraid."

"I suppose so," Duami said with a sigh. "So when do you propose to do the vicious deed Kline?"

"Tomorrow," Kline said slyly. "Tomorrow we shall eliminate Simba and his family."

**A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. Review please.**


	5. Family Time

**A/N I'd like to thank Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, mimoo01, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 4. Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 Family Time**

"Kline," Dumai began cautiously. "I think you may not be thinking of the big picture here. I mean you can't expect to take down Simba and Nala alone do you?"

"That's why you're going to help me Dumai," Kline said impatiently.

"Well I think the two of us can easily take down Nala," Duami said. "But Simba is another story. He's a good fighter Kline. And he's stronger than us. If we're gonna take him down then we're gonna need help."

"Well you're right about that," Kline said after a minute. "Ok then lets forget about taking down Simba for now. Kovu and Kiara are the main focus here. But I think first we should dispose of the cubs. And Kopa is included in that."

"But.." Duami began. But the black lioness was stopped by Kline raising his paw. "No buts Duami," the tan lion said. "Kopa must be disposed of as well. I think that will help with taking down Simba. If he loses his son first he'll be devastated and thus will be in a weakened state and easier to take down."

"I suppose you're right about that," Duami said. "But once we kill the cubs Ni is going to know our true plans. He might turn on us."

"Not if he knows what's good for him he won't," Kline said with a growl. "Look Duami I know Ni is your brother and all that but I won't hesitate to kill him or anyone else who stands in my way."

"So you've said," Duami said her tone flat. "So I guess that includes Zira then? I mean you would kill your own sister? And what about Kitara? Would you kill your own daughter if she didn't want to go along with your plan?"

"Kitara will do as I say," Kline snapped. "She's a smart girl Duami she knows what I'm doing is for the best. As for Zira well she and I have parted ways a long time ago. I'd prefer not to kill her but if it comes down to that then I'll do what I have to. Now no more talk. We should retire for the night. We have a big day tomorrow." With that the tan lion and his black coated mate joined their children to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

That same night Kovu was showing Vitani and Nuka the stars. "Look up at the sky," the brown King was saying. "The Great Kings and Queens of the past are up there."

"Wow," Vitani whispered her green eyes wide.

"Cool," Nuka whispered in amazement.

"Just remember my little ones," Kovu continued. "If you ever feel alone the Great Kings and Queens will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

"Wow Daddy you're really smart," Vitani said snuggling into her father's jet black mane.

"Yeah," Nuka said climbing onto Kovu's head. "You must know everything Dad."

"No son I don't know everything," Kovu said with a laugh. "In fact my father told me about the Great Kings and Queens. He learned it all from Uncle Mufasa."

"Well Uncle Mufasa is really smart then," Nuka said. Kovu chuckled at his son's words. The he looked down at Vitani who was sound asleep. "We'd better go home," Kovu said slowly getting up so Nuka wouldn't fall off. He gently picked up Vitani and began to walk back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Kovu was back at Priderock where he was met by a very angry Kiara. "Kovu where the Hell have you been!?" Kiara snarled her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Kiara," Kovu mumbled his eyes darting towards the still sleeping Vitani and Nuka, who was sound asleep on Kovu's back.

"Put them to bed," Kiara whispered. "Then you and I are going to have a very serious conversation Kovu." With that Kovu took Vitani and Nuka inside the cave where he placed them in their usual sleeping spot. Then the brown lion joined his mate outside. "Kiara.." Kovu began. But he was interrupted by Kiara's angry snarl.

"You had them out at night!" Kiara roared. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is Kovu? Anything could have happened!"

"Kiara!" Kovu shouted his ruby red eyes flashing with anger. "You're going to wake the whole Pride with your shouting!"

"Well I'm sorry Kovu if I'm a little upset," Kiara said her voice much lower. "But you can imagine my surprise when Nala told me you had taken Vitani and Nuka out tonight. Without asking me first."

"Kiara," Kovu said slowly trying his best not to lose his temper. "Last time I checked I was still Nuka and Vitani's father. I don't need your permission to take my own cubs out for a walk. Besides I was showing them the stars. Something by the way you had promised you would do."

"I don't think it's a good idea to have the cubs out at night," Kiara said. "Something could happen to them."

"Kiara do you really think I would let anything happen to the cubs?" Kovu asked. "I would protect them with my last breath. Besides you worry to much."

"I'm their mother," Kiara said. "It's my job to worry."

"Honey nothing happened," Kovu said with a smile. "And the kids had fun. You need to relax Ki'. All this worrying isn't good for you."

"Well I can't help it Kovu," Kiara said. "I lost my father to tragedy then I was forced to run away and missed out on so much time with my mother. I just don't want anything to happen to my children."

"I understand that honey," Kovu said giving his mate a nuzzle. "But Kiara if you don't stop being so protective then Nuka and Vitani are never going to learn how to be independent. They may even grown to resent you."

"Have you been talking to Simba?" Kiara asked giving her mate a look. "Because that sounds exactly like what he said to me earlier."

"Kiara I haven't been talking to Simba," Kovu said. "But if he did say that then he has a good point don't you think?"

"Well..." Kiara said thinking about it. "I guess you do have a point. I'm sorry I yelled at you Kovu. I'm going to try and loosen up a little."

"There's my girl," Kovu said giving Kiara a nuzzle. "And don't worry about yelling at me. It's all good."

"I'm glad," Kiara said with a smile. "But I would like to make it up to you. If you get my meaning." Kiara licked Kovu's cheek and brushed her tail under his chin. Kovu smiled and winked at Kiara. With that the King and Queen went off so they could make up properly.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara woke up in a really good mood. She looked over at Kovu, who was sound asleep with Vitani and Nuka in between them. As soon as she was about to get up Vitani's eyes popped open. "Morning Mom," Vitani said with a yawn.

"Good morning my sweet," Kiara said giving her daughter's head a lick. Just at that moment Nuka opened his eyes and yawned. "And good morning to you my darling," Kiara said nuzzling her son.

"Morning Mommy," Nuka said softly.

"Well since you two are up how about we watch the sunrise together hmm?" Kiara asked. "That way we won't wake Daddy."

"Yea!" Vitani and Nuka cheered as they jumped up and ran out of the cave. Kiara chuckled and got up and stretched. The the dark tan Queen followed her children to the top of Priderock. Once they were there the sun was beginning to rise. "Look my darlings," Kiara said. "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Whoa," Nuka breathed his ruby eyes wide.

"Our Kingdom is freakin' huge," Vitani exclaimed. Kiara couldn't help but smile at her daughter's words. "One day the sun will set on my time as ruler," Kiara continued. "And will rise with one of you as the new ruler."

"Wow," Nuka said with a grin. "Awesome."

"But Mom," Vitani said. "Which one of us is gonna rule? Me or Nuka?" Vitani's question took Kiara by surprise. She and Kovu had never discussed rather Vitani or Nuka would rule. But luckily for her she didn't have to answer because just then Simba came up to the group along with Kopa and Mufasa. "Hi 'Tani," Kopa exclaimed running up to his cousins. "Hi Nuka. Hi Auntie Kiara."

"Hello Kopa," Kiara said giving her nephew a nuzzle. "Hi Simba. Hi Uncle Mufasa."

"Good morning Kiara," Mufasa said giving his niece a nuzzle. The golden lion looked down at Vitani and Nuka and gave them nuzzles. "And good morning to you two little ones."

"Hi Uncle Mufasa," the twins said together smiling at their great uncle.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Kiara asked.

"Me and Dad and Grandpa always watch the sunrise together," Kopa declared with a smile. "It's a tradition."

"It's awesome isn't it?" Vitani asked. Then she ran up to Simba along with Nuka and hugged his front leg. "Are we gonna go to the gorge today?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah you said we could Uncle Simba," Nuka said.

"The gorge?" Kiara said rasing an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Uh yeah," Simba said. "I told the kids I'd take them to the gorge today. Nala said it was ok. But if you don't want me to Ki' then I won't."

"I don't think..." Kiara began. But then her conversation with Kovu the previous night went through her head and she had second thoughts. "I guess it's ok," the dark tan Queen said with a sigh. "But please be careful. We've had enough tragedies in that gorge." Kiara shuddered as she thought about the day when her father, Scar had died in the gorge when a stampede caused by Jhani happened.

"We will," Simba said. "I promise you Kiara I won't let anything bad happen to them."

"I know you won't," Kiara said.

"Hey if you're that worried then why don't you come with us?" Simba suggested. "That way you'll be more at ease."

"I wish I could," Kiara said with a sigh. "But Kovu and I have to deal with the leaders of the rhino heard and elephant heard. They're fighting over territory again."

"If you like I could go with them," Mufasa suggested.

"That would be great Uncle Mufasa," Kiara said with a smile. "If you don't mind."

"I enjoy speanding time with my family," Mufasa declared.

"Well you guys have fun," Kiara said giving her children nuzzles. "Be good and listen to what Uncle Simba and Uncle Mufasa says ok?"

"Yes Mom," the twins said in unison. With that the group headed down the side of Priderock where they were met by Kovu and Nala. "Bye Daddy," Vitani said as she and Nuka nuzzled Kovu's legs. "Uncle Simba and Uncle Mufasa are taking us to the gorge."

"They are?" Kovu asked clearly surprised. The brown lion looked at his mate and said, "And you're ok with that Ki'?"

"Yes I am," Kiara said. "I know they'll be fine 'Vu with Simba and Mufasa so yes I'm ok with them going."

"Well good for you Kiara," Nala said with a smile. Just then Zira appeared along with Sarabi and Sarafina to gather Nala for the hunt.

"Aren't you coming Kiara?" Sarabi asked when her daughter didn't join them.

"I can't Mom," Kiara said with a grunt. "I've got things to attend to. Man being Queen sucks sometimes."

"You sound like your father," Sarabi said with a laugh. "Scar always hated dealing with the herd leaders."

"Let's just get this over with," Kiara said. With that Kovu and Kiara left the meet with the leaders while Simba and Mufasa left with the cubs and the others went on their hunting trip. Little did the group know that one of them wouldn't be coming back at all.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. So who do you think dies? Let me know in a review please.**


	6. Tragedy

**A/N I'd like to thank Alonso Pena Caro, TRON0602, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reviewing ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 Tragedy**

As Mufasa and Simba neared the gorge with the cubs in tow they had no idea that not to far away Kline was watching them with glowing green eyes. "Perfect," the tan lion hissed. "Now's my chance to not only be rid of the cubs but to get Simba and Mufasa out of the way as well. This is working out better than I could have hoped." With an evil cackle Kline went to the edge of the gorge where there was a dam holding back the river. Going towards the edge Kline looked for a spot that would be easy to break loose. Luckily for him he didn't have to look far. He found a weak spot and with all his might Kline swung with his claws unsheathed. This knocked some of the branches loose. This gave Kline enough time to make his escape before the river came flooding down. Satisfied Kline moved towards the edge of the gorge to watch the horror unfold.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa, Simba and the cubs had reached the bottom of the gorge and the cubs were exploring. As they watched the cubs play Mufasa took in a shaky breath. "What's wrong Dad?" Simba asked, concern in his amber eyes.

"I was just remembering the last time we were down here," Mufasa said. "And how it was me and Scar watching you and Kiara play. Then..." Mufasa trailed off unable to continue. The golden lion closed his eyes and the tears escaped going down his face.

"Dad that was a long time ago," Simba said giving his father a comforting nuzzle. "And I know that if Uncle Scar was here right now he would tell you not to feel so guilty."

"I know he would son," Mufasa said with a sigh. "It's just..." Before Mufasa could continue he heard a strange rumbling. "What in the world?" he began. Then he looked up and saw the water. "Simba the dam!" Mufasa cried out.

"Oh Kings above!" Simba cried out. "Dad the cubs!" Without another word Mufasa and Simba raced towards the area where the cubs were. To their relief they saw the cubs racing towards them. "Dad!" Kopa cried out. "Grandpa! The dam broke!"

"This way!" Mufasa cried. "Come on!" With that the family headed towards a nearby ledge. Mufasa got on the ledge first and Simba handed the cubs up to him. As he was handing Nuka to Mufasa a huge wave of water came rushing through and swept the golden lion and the little brown Prince away.

"Dad!" Kopa cried his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Nuka!" Vitani cried out at the same time as Kopa. "Uncle Mufasa Nuka doesn't know how to swim!"

"You two stay here!" Mufasa commanded. "I'm going to help Simba and Nuka!" With that Mufasa jumped into the water to try to help his son. To his relief Mufasa saw Simba swimming towards him. "Dad!" Simba cried out his eyes wide with fear. "I can't find Nuka! I dropped him somewhere!"

"We'll find his son!" Mufasa declared. "We have to!" As luck would have it the father and son didn't have to search long. They found Nuka clinging to a nearby tree. "Hold on Nuka!" Simba cried out. "We're coming!"

"Hurry Uncle Simba!" Nuka cried out his ruby eyes wide. "I can't hold on much longer!" As he said this the water caused a large log to slam into Nuka causing the terrified cub to cry out in fear. Simba swam as fast as he could to his nephew with Mufasa right behind him. Just when Nuka lost his grip Simba grabbed him by his scruff and swam back to the ledge where Kopa and Vitani were waiting anxiously. After placing Nuka on the ledge Simba climbed up and caught his breath. "Dad where's Grandpa?" Kopa asked searching for Mufasa.

"Dad?" Simba said looking around for Mufasa. Not seeing the golden lion Simba began to panic. "Dad!" Simba cried. "Dad can you hear me?!" By now the water had begun to calm down and recede. This gave Simba a chance to go into the gorge and search for his father. "You cubs stay here," the golden lion ordered. With that Simba jumped into the wet gorge to find Mufasa. He didn't have to look long for him. To his horror Simba saw Mufasa laying motionless on the ground, a heavy log on top of him. "Dad!" Simba cried running over to where Mufasa was. Throwing the log off of his father Simba checked to see if he was breathing. Sadly he was not. "Oh Dad no," Simba whispered. "No! Noooo!" Simba threw his head back and let out an ear-splitting roar. With that Simba laid down next to Mufasa and sobbed. By now the cubs had heard the roar and were next to Simba.

"Dad?" Kopa asked his voice almost a whisper. "Grandpa's dead isn't he?"

"Yes son," Simba choked out. "He's gone." With that Kopa layed down beside his dad and began to cry. By now Nuka and Vitani were also crying for their great uncle. unknowing to them Kline was watching the scene and cursed because the cubs were still alive. "Damn it all," he thought as he slinked away. "Not only aren't the cubs dead but Simba is alive too! But at least Mufasa is dead. This plan hasn't been a total loss." With that Kline let out a cackle and returned to the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and the cubs had returned to Priderock. Simba was carrying Mufasa's body on his back. When they reached the bottom the hunting party was just returning as well. "Simba!" Sarafina cried out running over to her son. When she saw her mate's body her blue eyes went wide. "What happened?!" she cried.

"Mom I.." Simba began his voice breaking. Taking a shaky breath the golden lion began to tell his mother and the rest of the pride what had happened in the gorge. By the time he finished Sarafina had broken down and laid down beside her mate burying her face in his red mane. "Oh Mufasa no," the creamy lioness sobbed. "Please no." Sarabi laid down beside her friend and nuzzled her. "I'm so sorry 'Fina," Sarabi said tears forming in her amber eyes. "I truly am."

"Mom it's going to be ok," Simba said helping his mother to her feet and pulling her close. "I'm here Mom. I always will be here."

"Thank the Kings I have you my dear one," Sarafina said with a sniffle. Just then Kiara and Kovu returned from the meeting. Upon seeing the disheveled look of their children and Mufasa laying unmoving Kiara's emerald eyes went wide. "What happened?!" the Queen cried racing over to the group with Kovu right behind her. "Vitani! Nukia! Are you two alright?" Kiara pulled her children close and nuzzled them.

"It was awful Mommy!" Nuka cried burying his face in Kiara's fur. "I almost drowned."

"Yeah," Vitani cried clinging to Kiara's leg. "The water swept Nuka and Uncle Simba away the Uncle Mufasa jumped in to save them. But then Uncle Mufasa didn't come back."

"The dam must have broke," Simba said wiping his eyes.

"That's not possible," Kovu said shaking his head. "I checked that dam yesterday. It was perfectly sound. There's no way it could have broken. Unless.."

"Unless someone tampered with it," Simba finished his amber eyes flashing with anger.

"But who would do such a thing?" Zira asked shaking her head. By now Ni had joined the conversation and had heard what had happened. Ni knew immediately who was responsible and letting out a growl the grey lion went to the Outlands to confront Kline. Nala noticed her father leaving and decided to follow him. She knew Simba would be with Sarafina and the others so she could sneak away. Kiara was trying to calm the others and keep order. "I knew the gorge was a dangerous place," the dark tan lioness was saying. "And this just proves it."

"We've got to find out who did this," Simba was saying. "Whoever it was not only murdered my father but they tried to kill me and the cubs as well."

"Simba," Sarabi said gently. "The first thing we must do is have a proper funeral and burial for Mufasa."

"You're absolutely right Sara'," Sarafina said taking in a shaky breath. Kopa went over to his grandmother and nuzzled her. Sarafina smiled down at her grandson and nuzzled him saying, "Thank you my sweet Kopa. I needed that."

"I did too Grandma," Kopa said softly. "I'm really going to miss Grandpa."

"Me too my darling," Sarafina said with a sigh. "Me too."

"Come on," Simba said. "We may as well get this over with. Ni and Kovu will you help me lift my father?"

"Sure thing Sim'," Kovu said with a sad smile. "Dad let's.." Kovu looked around for Ni but didn't see him. "Hey where'd Dad go?"

"I don't see him," Zira declared looking around. "I don't see Nala either for that matter."

"Where could they have gone?" Kiara wondered.

"Well we can't have the funeral without Ni," Sarafina declared. "Mufasa was his best friend. He has to be here for the funeral."

"Well we'll just have to wait until they return," Sarabi said. With that the group went to inform the rest of the pride about the funeral and with for Ni and Nala to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala was still following Ni. Staying behind Ni Nala followed him into the Outlands making sure she stayed hidden. Then the light tan lioness saw Kline. "Kline what the Hell did you think you were doing?!" Ni roared furiously.

"Well hello to you too Ni," Kline said rolling his green eyes.

"I know what you did," Ni growled. "I know it was you that tampered with the dam and flooded the gorge."

"What's your point Ni?" Kline asked, annoyed with Ni's attitude.

"So you admit it!" Ni roared. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Oh please give me a break," Kline said swiping Ni's face when he lunged at him causing the grey lion to fall. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this."

"Because," Ni hissed getting to his feet. "That flood killed my best friend and almost killed my grandchildren and my son-in-law."

"Yes it's a shame that it didn't kill those brats," Kline said flatly. This enraged Ni and he once again lunged at the tan lion. Kline was expecting this and once again struck Ni. Only this time he hit Ni's side ripping it wide open. Ni roared in pain and Kline once again struck his brother-in-law this time in his head knocking Ni out. Nala became enraged when she saw her father fall and without even thinking the light tan lioness raced to her father's rescue tackling Kline and taking him to the ground.

"Well look who came to her Daddy's rescue," Kline cackled as he threw his niece off of him. "It's a shame you're too late Nala."

"Oh it's too late alright," Nala hissed baring her teeth at he uncle. "Too late for you Kline. You tried to kill my son, my mate and my niece and nephew. And because of you Mufasa is dead. He was a good lion Kline. He didn't deserve to die like that."

"Well you're right about that," Kline said.

"Huh?" Nala said surprised that Kline was agreeing with her.

"Look I'll be honest here Nala," Kline said. "My real intent wasn't to kill Mufasa. He just happened to be there. My real targets are Kiara and Kovu."

"So you targeted Vitani and Nuka," Nala growled.

"Yes," Kline admitted. "I did. You see Nala I can't have anything standing in my way of becoming King. And I'm afraid that includes your son and mate. After all Simba is Kiara's cousin and would be next in line for the throne once she, Kovu and her brats are dead. So I'm afraid Simba must die. Kopa too sadly. Can't take any chances my dear."

"You bastard!" Nala snarled. "I'll kill you before I'll let you harm my son or my mate!"

"Oh I don't think so," Kline said. "Ladies." With that call the lionesses from Kline's pride emerged surrounding Nala. "Kill her." With that the lionesses advanced on Nala out for the kill.

**A/N tah dah another cliffy. Hehe don't you just love them? Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Please review.**


	7. A Sad Situation

**A/N A special thank you to Gertrude, SweetChinMusic115, Emerald dreamer96, mimoo01, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 A Sad Situation**

Nala lowered herself into a fighting position fully prepared to fight to the death. However the light tan lioness knew she had little chance of winning against so many lions. But she was determined to go down fighting. Nala swipped one of the lionesses away as she lunged at her. But two more pounced on Nala biting into her back. Nala let out a roar of pain as she tried desperately to throw the lionesses off of her. Kline approached his niece his green eyes gleaming. Letting out a cackle Kline struck Nala in her face catching her by surprise. Nala stumbled backwards and fell next to her father where the three lionesses pinned her to the ground biting and clawing. Kline towered over his injured niece smirking evilly. "It's a shame Nala," the tan lion sneered. "I really don't have anything against you personally. But alas like Mufasa you and your father are just casualties of war. Goodbye Nala." With that Kline raised his paw and struck Nala across her face knocking her out cold. Kline raised his paw again to deliver the death blow. However before he could he heard a tiny voice cried out, "No Daddy no! Don't kill her!" Kline spun around to see Asha and Kali behind him along with Kitara and Duami. "I thought I told you two to keep the cubs occupied," Kline growled glaring at his mate and daughter.

"We did," Kitara hissed back. "We've had them out all day Dad."

"What happened to Uncle Ni?" Asha asked her green eyes wide.

"He learned what happens when you get in my way," Ni said flatly. "Now away with them. Take them back to the Pridelands where Kiara and Kovu can see first hand what I'm capable of." With that the tan lion started to walk away from the others. But Duami pulled her mate to the side. "What the Hell Kline," the black lioness hissed her brown eyes fiery. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No Duami I haven't lost my mind," Kline growled narrowing his green eyes at his mate. "In fact I've never been thinking more clearly."

"I beg to differ," Duami scoffed rolling her eyes. "I think you've gone completely insane."

"How dare you!" Kline snarled baring his teeth at Duami. "I'll teach you you little bitch!" With that Kline raised his paw to strike Duami but he stopped when he saw Kali and Asha watching him with wide eyes. "Take care of our cubs," Kline hissed. "And be thankful they were here my dear. Otherwise who knows what could have happened." With that Kline stormed away from his mate. Duami took in a shaky breath then turned towards her children. "Come Asha and Kali we're going inside so you can have a bath and eat." With that the black lioness began to walk with her youngest children towards the cave where they slept. Once inside she began to bathe Kali while Asha sat beside them. "Mom," Asha said softly.

"What is it Asha?" Duami said trying not to sound irritated.

"Why did Daddy hurt Uncle Ni and Kopa's mommy?" Asha asked.

"Yeah," Kali piped up. "What did they do?" Duami stopped bathing Kali and looked at him and his sister. Letting out a sigh Duami said, "Listen to me you two. Your father is not a well lion. But you mustn't anger him otherwise I'm afraid of what he may do. So you two must do what he tells you to do and not question him about it. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," the twins said together.

"Good," Duami said with a smile. "Now lets finish your baths then you can have your dinner. Then off to bed." With that Duami began to once again bathe her son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kitara and the other lionesses from Kline's pride had just finished moving Ni and Nala back to the Pridelands. However the other lionesses had retreated back to the Pridelands but Kitara choose to stay behind. "I can't let you die like this Uncle Ni," the black lioness whispered her green eyes filled with tears. With that Kitata made a mud pack and applied to to Ni's wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death. When she was done she noticed that Simba was heading her way along with Kovu. "Crap," she muttered running back into the Outlands. Luickly for her Simba and Kovu hadn't seen her. But they did see Ni and Nala. "Dad!" Kovu cried out his ruby eyes wide in alarm. "Nala!"

"Oh Kings above," Simba whispered closing his amber eyes. "Please no. Not you too Nala. Please be ok." With that the golden lion nuzzled his mate hoping he'd find some sign of life. Thankfully he found that his mate was breathing. It was shallow but it was there. "We have to get her back to Priderock," Simba declared.

"My Dad too," Kovu put in. "He's really hurt but it looks like someone was here before us 'cause his wounds have been treated partially. But they both need to be seen by Rafiki now." With that the brown King let out a mighty roar. This got the attention of Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi and Kiara who were walking nearby searching for Nala and Ni. "That was Kovu," Kiara said her green eyes wide.

"Come on," Zira said. "It came from this direction." With that the lionesses headed in the direction of the roar. When they reached the area their eyes went wide with shock. "What happened?!" Zira cried alarmed to see her mate and daughter in this state.

"We're not sure Mom," Kovu declared. "We found them this way."

"Let's get them home," Kiara said. With that Simba, Kovu and Kiara lifted Ni while Sarafina, Sarabi and Zira lifted Nala. Then they began the long walk home.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group reached Priderock Kiara sent Zazu to get Rafiki. A few minutes later Rafiki appeared. "I was already heading her fer Mufasa's funeral," the mandrill explained. "But I see dat I am needed fer someting else."

"Someone attacked my baby," Zira exclaimed her voice a growl. "And my mate too. Please you have to help them."

"I will do my best," Rafiki promised. "But I will need fer all of chu to remain outside de cave so I can properly examine dem." Nodding the group exited the cave and waited outside. While they were waiting Simba broke down. Sarafina pulled her son close and he wept on her shoulder. "Shh there now my darling," the creamy lioness soothed. "It's going to be alright. Nala will be fine."

"I can't lose her too Mom," Simba sobbed. "I just lost Dad I can't lose Nala. I.." Just then Simba heard a small voice say, "Dad what's wrong?" Simba jerked his head up and saw Kopa standing there along with Vitani, Nuka and Jasiri. "Kopa son I need to tell you something," Simba said wiping his eyes and pulling his son close. "Your mother was injured Kopa," Simba continued. "Someone attacked her and your Grandpa Ni."

"Is she ok?" Kopa asked his blue eyes filling with tears.

"Rafiki is looking at her now," Simba explained.

"What about Grandpa?" Vitani asked her green eyes wide.

"Yeah are he and Aunt Nala gonna be ok?" Nuka asked his ruby eyes filling with tears. Kiara and Kovu pulled their children close and nuzzled them.

"Don't you worry my dear ones," Sarabi said trying to comfort her grandchildren. "Ni and Nala are strong lions. If anyone can pull through this its them." Zira nodded and the three grandchildren ran to her and nuzzled her knowing their grandmother needed them right now. "Sarabi is right my darlings," the tan lioness said trying to be brave for the cubs. "Ni and Nala will be just fine. I can feel it."

"If you say so Grandma Zira," Kopa said nuzzling into Zira's front leg. The golden cub felt better by Zira's words and hoped she was right. However Kopa and the others didn't have to wait for long. Rafiki emerged from the cave with a grim look on his face.

"How are they Rafiki?" Zira asked her voice breaking. Kovu nuzzled his mother and she leaned against him for support.

"I have examined dem vedy carefully," Rafiki declared. "And my conclusion is..."

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 7 complete. Don't you love my cliffies? I know I did. And I hope you'll review please.**


	8. Saying Goodbye

**A/N A special thank you goes to thingsareweird, mimoo01, and Vitani825 for reviewing ch 7. Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 Saying Goodbye**

The group eagerly awaited Rafiki's diagnosis. "Ni will make a full recovery," Rafiki informed the group. "He is vedy lucky dat someone had de foresight to make dat mudpack. Oderwise he would have bleed to death."

"Well that's a relief," Sarafina said with a sigh.

"And Nala?" Zira asked. "How is she?"

"Ah dat is anoder matter indeed," Rafiki said sadly shaking his head. "I'm afraid I do not have good news."

"How," Simba began his voice shaking. Swallowing the golden lion continued, "How bad is the news?"

"Vedy bad I'm afraid," Rafiki replied. "I'm afraid dat we lost her."

"Nooo!" Zira wailed her legs collapsing from under her. Kovu dropped beside his mother and pulled her close, unable to keep himself from crying. "Oh my baby!" Zira sobbed. "Oh no!" Zira broke down and buried her face in Kovu's black mane both of them sobbing. Kiara pulled her children close to her and they buried their face in her front legs as they mourned for their aunt. Kiara closed her eyes and the tears fell down her face. Then the dark tan queen looked over at her cousin who was comforting Kopa. Sarafina nuzzled her son and said, "Honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mother," Simba said without emotion. "I mean how could I possibly be any better? I've only lost my father and my mate all in one day. I'm just dandy!" By now Simba was shouting and he was visibly shaking. Kopa was watching his father with wide blue eyes. Kiara noticed this and stood up and pulled her nephew close nuzzling him. "Simba you must calm yourself," the dark tan lioness said softly. "You're scaring Kopa."

Simba stopped and looked at his son, who was looking at him with fear filled eyes. "Oh Kopa I'm so sorry," Simba whispered as he lowered his head in shame. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just..." Simba trailed off unable to continue. The golden lion was in tears at this point and his red mane covered his face as his grief consumed him. Sarafina pulled her son close to her and he sobbed on her shoulder. Kopa snuggled into Kiara's leg as he too grieved for his mother. Kovu was still holding Zira while they both cried while Sarabi consoled Nuka and Vitani who were also in tears. Rafiki wiped away the tears that escaped from his eyes as he gathered his composure. "I will perform de funerals fer both Mufasa and Nala,"the aging monkey said sadly. "Dis is de ting I hate most of all. Do you tink dat will be possible today? Or shall I come back?"

"I'd just like to get this over with," Simba said wiping his eyes with his paw. The golden lion looked over at Zira who stood with the help of Kovu. "If that's ok with you Zira."

"I agree," Zira said softly. "But I have to say goodbye first. I just have too."

"Agreed," Simba said with a sigh. "We all need to say our goodbyes. Not only to Nala but to Dad as well." The group all nodded their heads sadly. With that the group headed inside the cave to say their goodbyes.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group entered the cave they saw Nala laying in the middle of the cave with Mufasa's body next to her. When Simba saw the sight he froze unable to move forward. Zira was able to move forwards and along with Kovu the tan lioness approached her daughter's body. "Oh my sweet Nala," Zira whispered lowering herself beside her daughter and nuzzling her. "I'm going to miss you so much my darling. So very much." Zira closed her eyes as the tears once again escaped her ruby red eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too sis," Kovu whispered with a sniffle. "I love you Nal' and I promise you we're gonna find out who did this to you. And believe me they will pay dearly for taking you from us."

"Kopa honey do you want to say goodbye to your Mom?" Kiara asked looking at her nephew, who was leaning on Simba's leg.

"I don't know what to say," Kopa said with a sniffle. The golden cub looked up at his father and said, "Dad will you come with me?"

"Of course he will," Sarafina replied. "Won't you Simba?"

"I.." Simba began. "I..I don't think I can Mom."

"Sweetheart you have to say goodbye," Sarafina said gently. "If not for you then for your son. He needs you to be strong for him." Simba looked down at his son then back at his mother. Taking a shaky breath Simba said, "You're absolutely right Mom. Kopa needs me. Come on son lets say our goodbyes." With that the golden lion and his son went to say their goodbyes. Zira and Kovu got up and walked back with the others to allow Simba and Kopa some personal space. When they reached Nala's body Kopa looked up at Simba with tear filled eyes. "Go on son," Simba said softly. "Just say what you're feeling."

"I'm really gonna miss you Mom," Kopa said his voice breaking. "I love you. You're the best Mom in the world. I hope you know that." Kopa nuzzled his mother, the tears coming out of his blue eyes and onto her light tan fur. Simba layed down beside his son and also nuzzled Nala. "I love you Nal'," Simba whispered. "I always will. A lion couldn't have asked for a better mate than you." Simba closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his face. Then the golden lion got up and walked to his father's body. "Take good care of her Dad," Simba said with a sob as he bent down and nuzzled Mufasa. "I love you Dad and I know you and Nala will always be watching over us along with Uncle Scar and the Great Kings and Queens."

"That gives me confort," Sarafina said soflty as she nuzzled her son. Then the creamy lioness nuzzled Mufasa saying, "I'll always love you Muffy. Be sure to say hi to Kuza for me. Goodbye my love." With a heavy sigh Sarafina, Simba and Kopa joined the others as they prepared for Mufasa and Nala's funerals.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Kline was rejoicing. "Oh how the tides have turned," the tan lion cried out with a smile. He turned to his pride and continued saying, "Ladies this is a glorious day. Nala and Mufasa are no more. Simba will be at his weakest point. He will be completely vurnable now and will have his guard down. This is the perfect time to strike."

"How can you be so cheerful?!" Kitara cried out wiping away the tears. "This is a tragedy Father! Stop now before its too late!"

"Silence!" Kline roared striking his daughter in her face sending her crashing to the ground. "I've had enough of you! I'll teach you what loyalty means." With that Kline raised his paw and struck Kitara once again catching her in her muzzle. The black lioness roared in pain as the blood poured from her muzzle. Kline was about to strike her again when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. Letting out a roar of pain Kline spun around and Asha and Kali fell off his back. "You're not gonna hurt our sister!" Kali shouted. The five month old cub was surprisingly fierce standing up to his father. Kline's green eyes went wide with surprise as he heard what his son said. Then his expression hardened again. "Then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson too," he snarled. Before anyone could react Kline struck Kali in his face catching him in his eye. Kali let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. This cry was followed by a furious roar. Kline looked up only to be pounced on by Duami. "Touch my children again and I sware to the Kings Above I will end you!" Dumai's brown eyes burned into Kilne's green once when she spoke. Kline however wasn't phased by this threat and he threw his mate off of him. "Do that again Duami and you will be the one who pays," Kline snarled. Then he turned towards his Pride and said, "Take my oldest daughter away to the holding cave. And see to it that my son is treated. The rest of you follow me. I want to discuss our plan." With that some of the lioness lead and injured Kitara to the holding cave while a light brown lioness with blue eyes named Sefu tended to Kali. The rest of the Pride went with Kline. Asha was watching all of this with wide green eye "I've got to tell King Kovu and Queen Kiara what happened," the five month old black lioness cub thought. "Dad has gone completly nuts!" But Asha knew crossing her father would be deadly. So she remined slient as she walked with her mother to where her twin was being treated.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Pridelands Mufasa and Nala's funerals had just ended. Simba had gone back to Priderock along with Sarafina, Sarabi, Zira and the rest of the Pride. Kovu and Kiara were heading back to Priderock but they noticed the cubs were reluctant to leave. "Come on kids it getting late," Kovu said with a heavy sigh.

"We don't wanna leave Kopa Daddy," Vitani said as she nuzzled her cousin.

"Yeah he needs us," Nuka put in also nuzzling his cousin.

"You guys go on," Jasiri said. "I'll stay with Kopa."

"You sure?" Vitani asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah I'm sure," Jasiri said with a small smile. "I've got this."

"Well ok," Vitani said after a minute. With that the Royal family left leaving Kopa and Jasiri alone.

"You don't have to stay with me 'Siri," Kopa said softly.

"I know Kop'," Jasiri said. "I want to stay. But it is getting pretty chilly out here."

"I know," Kopa said. "I just need a few more minutes." The rusty brown cub nodded and they sat in silence. But this didn't last very long. The cubs heard rustling coming from the bushes. Suddenly a figure jumped out causing both cubs to cry out in fear.

**A/N Whewie that was a lot of emotions for me. And I even left you with a nice cliffie. Wasn't that nice of me? Hehe! Hope you all enjoyed ch 8. Review please.**


	9. Hard Times

**A/N I'd like to thank Keep Calm and Join Team Loki , TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 8. Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 Hard Times**

Kopa and Jasiri cried out in fear as the figure approached them. "Hey take it easy its just me," Simba said.

"Dad you scared us," Kopa said letting out his breath.

"Yeah," Jasiri said also letting out her breath. "We thought you were the bad guys."

"I'm sorry you guys," Simba said feeling bad that he had frightened the cubs. "But when Kovu and Kiara came back without you two I got worried. It's dark out and cubs shouldn't be out alone after dark. Bad things can happen."

"Dad we're fine," Kopa said. The five month old was a little annoyed that his father was checking up on him.

"Kopa I can see that," Simba said with annoyance. "But I'd feel a lot better if you two would come home with me."

"Dad I just needed a few more minutes," Kopa explained. "You know to say goodbye to Mom and Grandpa."

"Son I know this is hard for you," Simba said pulling Kopa close to him. "And it's hard for me too but your mother and grandfather wouldn't want us to be so sad."

"I know," Kopa said softly. "But I still am though."

"And that's normal," Simba said nuzzling his son. "And you know what Kopa? I'm sad too. When you lose someone it's only natural that you're going to be sad. Especially when its your parent." Simba swallowed and fought back the tears that threatened to escape. His mother's words kept echoing through his head and he knew he had to be strong for his son.

"Yeah come on Kop'," Jasiri said trying to sound cheerful. "Don't be so sad. It's all gonna be ok."

"I guess so," Kopa said wiping his eyes with his paw. "But it is getting pretty chilly. Come on. Let's go home." With that Kopa, Simba and Jasiri headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day everyone awoke to a surprise. Ni had awaken and the grey lion had some serious answering to do. "Ni I'm so glad you're awake," Zira said nuzzling her mate.

"Yeah Dad you gave us quite a scare," Kovu put in also nuzzling his father.

"I'm sorry I worried you all," Ni said quietly. Just then Vitani and Nuka came running in both cubs looking happy. "Grandpa!" the twins cried leaping towards the grey lion. However Kovu caught his children before they could make contact. "Hey now take it easy you two," the brown King said. "No rough stuff. Your grandfather is still hurt."

"Oh ok," Vitani said sounding disappointed. The tan cub had to settle for a gentle nuzzle instead.

"At least he's not dead," Nuka piped up. Kovu nudged his son and shook his head. The four month old cub quickly shut his mouth as he realized his grandfather didn't know about Nala's death.

"I know what you mean my dear boy," Ni said nuzzling Nuka. "I'm more fortunate than my poor friend Mufasa." Just then Kopa and Simba came onto the scene. "Grandpa you're awake!" Kopa cried running over and nuzzling his grandfather. "I thought I lost you like I did Grandpa Mufasa and Mom."

"Well as you can see I..." Ni trailed off as Kopa's words sank in. "Wait hold on here. What happened to Nala?"

"She was found with you," Kovu explained. "You don't remember what happened?"

"I do remember," Ni said. "Kline attacked me. Tried to kill me it seams. But I don't remember Nala being there. Is she ok?"

"No Ni she's not," Sarabi said gently. "I'm afraid she's gone."

"Nala's dead?" Ni exclaimed his blue eyes wide. "No. Oh no. No. This can't be."

"I'm afraid it is Ni," Zira said with great sadness. "Our baby girl is gone."

"My little girl," Ni said softly closing his eyes as the tears escaped. "Oh my sweet baby girl." Ni lowered his head and sobbed for the daughter he lost. Zira lowered herself beside her mate and nuzzled him as they both grieved for their daughter.

"Kline did this?!" Kovu roared his ruby red eyes flashing with fury. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Wait Kovu there's more," Ni said with a sniffle. Kovu looked at his father and Ni took a breath. "Kline was the one who tampered with the dam that caused the gorge to flood."

"What?!" Simba roared. The cubs jumped and hid behind Kiara, who was standing off to the side along with Sarafina. They had never seen their fathers so angry before and it was scaring them to hear them roar like that. Simba didn't notice however and was continuing his rant, "That bastard is going to pay," he snarled extending his claws. "He killed my father and my mate. Oh he will pay dearly. With blood."

"Simba please," Sarafina said. "You and Kovu need to clam yourselves. You're scaring the cubs."

"Kline has to pay Mom!" Simba snarled. "He has to pay for what he's done."

"And he will Simba I promise you that," Kiara said. "But there is a time and place for these things. And this isn't it. Right now you need to consider your son. And Kovu you need to consider our children. How do you think they feel seeing their fathers acting like a couple of rabid hyenas."

Simba and Kovu's eyes went wide as they took in what the Queen said. The two lions looked at their children and their expressions changed. "Vitani Nuka come here please," Kovu said gently. The tan lioness cub and her brown coated twin slowly approached their father. The King pulled his children close to him as Simba did the same with Kopa. "We're so sorry we scared you guys," Simba said softly.

"I've never seen you mad like that Daddy," Vitani said softly.

"Yeah," Nuka put in snuggling into Kovu's chest. "It was really scary."

"Well I promise you that we're never going to scare you like that again," Kovu said.

"Same here," Simba said with a small smile. "Are we good Kopa?"

"Yeah," Kopa said with a grin. "We're good Dad. I love you." Kopa nuzzled into Simba red mane when he said this last part.

"I love you too son," Simba said giving Kopa's head a lick.

"Hey I've got an idea," Sarafina said. "Why don't you guys find Jasiri and play hmm?"

"Can we Daddy?" Vitani asked looking at Kovu.

"Of course," Kovu said with a smile. "Just be back before sunset."

"Can I go too Dad?" Kopa asked.

"Well I have to ask you Mo..." Simba stopped quickly as he realized what he was about to say. "I mean have fun Kopa and be back by sunset."

"Thanks Dad," Kopa said with a smile. "See you guys later." With that Kopa and his cousins ran out of the cave.

"Are you ok Sim'?" Kovu asked.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to Nala not being here," Simba said with a sigh.

"Honey it's only been one day," Sarafina pointed out. "But I know what you mean. It's going to take me a while to get used to not waking up next to Mufasa. But I can do it. And so can you sweetheart."

"If you say so Mom," Simba said softly.

"Trust me Simba," Sarabi said. "I know exactly what you're going through. Sometimes I still expect to see Scar next to me in the morning. Everyday it gets better. Trust me on this."

"Thanks Aunt Sarabi," Simba said giving the tan lioness a nuzzle. "I feel better."

"I'm glad," Sarabi said with a smile.

"Come on Sim'," Kovu said with a smile. "Let's go for a walk. You know have some male bonding or something."

"I'd like that," Simba said returning the smile.

"You gonna be ok Dad?" Kovu asked looking at Ni.

"I'll be just fine son," Ni said. "You go and get some air."

"I'll stay with him," Zira volunteered.

"You wanna come Ki'?" Kovu asked looking at his mate.

"I can't," Kiara said with a grunt. "I've got to meet with Zazu then with the giraffe leader and the zebra leader. But you too have fun."

"We will," Kovu said giving his mate a nuzzle. With that the two lions left to get some much needed fresh air.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa, Nuka, and Vitani had found Jasiri and the four cubs were exploring. They weren't alone for long. They came across Asha and Kali who looked really sad. "Hey guys," Nuka said. "What's with the long faces?"

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. Then she saw the scar on Kali's eye. "Whoa," the tan cub exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah who did that?" Kopa asked concerned for his friend.

"My Dad," Kali said softly. "I made him mad and he hit me."

"Yeah and he took our sister from us and locked her away," Asha said sadly.

"Yeah just 'cause she argued with him," Kali said trying not to cry.

"Whoa," Kopa said his eyes wide. "That's messed up."

"And it gets worse," Asha said.

"How?" Nuka asked wrinkling his brow.

"Our Dad is a killer!" Asha blurted out. "He..." Before the black lioness cub could continue a loud roar echoed through the air. The cubs gasped as they saw...

**A/N shocker another cliffie. Heh I think I may do one at the end of every chapter. I love them that much. I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. Review please.**


	10. Realizations

**A/N I'd like to thank Nova Lioness, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki , mimoo01, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 9. Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 Realizations**

Kopa, Vitani and Nuka gasped in fear as they saw Kline appear in front of them. "Well now isn't this a pleasant surprise," Kline said his green eyes gleaming. "I came looking for my children and I found three little pests that are about to be exterminated."

"Daddy please don't hurt them," Asha pleaded her green eyes wide.

"Yeah Dad," Kali chimed in. "They didn't do anything."

"Kline is your father?!" Kopa exclaimed his amber eyes flashing with anger. The golden cub glared at Kline. "You killed my mother! And my grandfather! And now I'm gonna kill you!" With that Kopa started to leap at Kline. But Nuka and Vitani quickly stopped their cousin. "Kopa are you nuts?!" Vitani exclaimed.

"Let me go Vitani!" Kopa growled swiping at the tan Princess.

"She's right Kop'," Nuka chimed in. "He's a grown lion. He'll kill you for sure."

"You had better listen to them young one," Kline sneered. "But at least you could give it a go. After all I'm going to kill you anyways."

"You burn in Hell!" Kopa snarled. Before Vitani and Nuka could stop him the five month old Prince leapt at Kline with his claws extended. Kline quickly swiped his great nephew away causing his to go crashing to the ground. However the tan lion felt a sharp pain go through his back. Spinning around he saw Jasiri there with her claws extended. "You leave my boyfriend alone!" the golden brown cub cried swiping Kline's rear once again. Kline roared in pain and went to strike Jasiri but she was too quick for him. Snarling Kline turned towards where Kopa was. But Kopa had taken this opportunity to run and he and Vitani, Nuka and Jasiri were running back to Priderock. Kline took off after the cubs while Asha and Kali stayed behind both cubs hoping their friends would escape.

TLKTLKTLK

Kline chased the cubs until they found themselves cornered. Instead of running to Priderock the cubs had ended up taking a wrong turn and were now in a canyon with no way out. "Well now looks like you've run out of room young ones," Kline hissed. "Too bad for you. Especially you Jasiri. Your mother Jena and I go way back. In fact there's something you should know."

"Oh yeah?" Jasiri spat out glaring at Kline. "What's that?"

"I'm your father young one," Kline sneered. Jasiri's brown eyes went wide with shock as Kline's words sank in. "You're a liar!" Jasiri shouted. "I don't believe you!"

"Well I would say ask your mother," Kline said. "But alas you won't be alive to do so."

"But if she's your daughter why would you kill her?" Nuka asked trying to buy some time in the hopes that someone would come to their rescue.

"Because," Kline snapped. "I already have two useless daughters and a useless mate. I don't need anymore useless females around."

"I'll show you whose useless," Jasiri growled. She began to leap at Kline but Kopa put his paw on his shoulder and shook his head. Jasiri reluctantly backed off knowing it would be a losing battle. Kline meanwhile had unsheathed his claws and was about to strike. However he was interrupted by and ear piercing roar. Kline spun and saw Kovu and Kiara running towards him. Kline turned towards the cubs and an evil smile speared across his muzzle. Before the cubs could react Kline reached down and grabbed Nuka and swooped him up just as Kovu and Kiara arrived. "Nuka!" Kiara cried fear in her green eyes.

"Kline you son of a bitch!" Kovu snarled his ruby eyes flashing with fury. "If you harm my son I swear to the Kings above I will end your miserable life!"

"If you come any closer you won't have a son to worry about," Kline said his voice muffled. Before Kovu or Kiara could react Kline pushed over a medium sized rock causing it to fall on Vitani. "No!" Kovu and Kiara cried.

"Seams you have a choice," Kline mumbled as he began to back away with a terrified Nuka in his mouth. "Save your daughter or your son. Good luck." With that Kline took off with Nuka still in his mouth.

"Go after Kline!" Kovu shouted. "I got this!"

"Right!" Kiara cried. With that the dark tan Queen took off after the deranged lion while Kovu worked frantically to free Vitani. The brown lion was able to remove the rock from his daughter with the help of Kopa and Jasiri. "Vitani!" Kovu cried nuzzling his daughter. "Oh honey are you ok?"

"I think so," Vitani said her green eyes wide. The tan cub tried to stand but she fell down as soon as she stood. "Oww," the Princess groaned. "My back paw really hurts."

"Come on sweetie lets get you home," Kovu said gently picking up his daughter. With that the King headed back to Priderock along with Kopa and Jasiri.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was trying her best to keep up with Kline. But the Queen hadn't been feeling well recently and didn't have as much strength as she usually did. Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame her and Kiara was forced to stop. After losing her lunch in a nearby bush Kiara looked up and saw that Kline was long gone. "Dammit," Kiara cursed tears coming to her eyes. "I can't believe I lost him." Chocking back a sob Kiara began to head back to Priderock dreading telling Kovu what had happened.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu and the cubs had made it back to Priderock. Zazu had gotten Rafiki and he was examining Vitani. Simba and Jena were comforting their children, who were still shaken up by the ordeal. "Mom is Kline really my father?" Jasiri asked looking up at Jena.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Jena said with a sigh. "Yes sweetie he is your father. I was young and stupid and it didn't even matter. But I don't want you to worry about him Jasiri because you are nothing like that monster."

"I know Mom," Jasiri said snuggling into her mother's leg. "It's just really confusing. But you're right. I'm nothing like him." Just then Kiara returned looking devastated. All eyes turned towards the Queen as she approached her mate.

"Kline got away," Kiara said sadly. "Oh Kovu I'm so sorry. I just couldn't keep up with him."

"It's not your fault honey," Kovu said pulling his mate close and nuzzling her.

"What happened Kiara?" Simba asked after giving his cousin a nuzzle.

"I got really dizzy and had to stop," Kiara explained. "After I got sick I looked up and Kline was gone. I just don't.." Before Kiara could continue Rafiki emerged from the cave. "How's Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"De Princess will be just fine," Rafiki declared earning sighs of relief from the group. "She has a sprained hind paw but dat will heal within a week."

"Thank the Kings," Kovu said with a sigh.

"But I hear dat chu are not feeling well my dear," Rafiki said looking at Kiara.

"Just a little stomach bug," Kiara said. "I'll be fine."

"Ah I will be de judge of dat," Rafiki said with a laugh. "Will you please lie down fer me?" Kiara knew it would be pointless to argue so she complied. After a couple of minutes Rafiki looked at Kiara with a smile.

"What?" Kiara asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Noting is wrong my dear," Rafiki said still smiling. "In face everyting is right."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked confused.

"I mean," Rafiki said. "You are pregnant my dear."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kline had reached the Outlands with Nuka in his mouth. When Duami saw her mate with the young Prince her brown eyes went wide. "Kline what..." Duami began.

"Later," Kline mumbled biting into Nuka causing him to cry out in pain. Before Duami could respond Kline turned and walked away from his mate. Kline entered the cave where Kitara was being held. Kitara looked at her father and growled at him. Kline payed no attention to his daughter and roughly dropped Nuka on the ground causing him to yelp to pain. "Shut up you little brat," Kline hissed. "Windi Zula come here."

"Yes my Lord," a dark brown lioness with brown eyes said as she and a dusty orange lioness with blue eyes approached Kline.

"Push that rock over here," Kline commanded motioning to a large rock near the cave entrance. Windi and Zula obeyed and pushed the large rock towards Kline. Kline roughly grabbed Nuka and held him down. Kline then had Windi and Zula push the rock on Nuka's tail preventing him from moving. "There," Kline hissed. "That oughta hold ya. Come Windi and Zula let's go. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

"What's tomorrow?" Nuka wondered out loud.

"Why it's a very important day," Kline sneered. "It's the day you die." With that Kline let out an evil laugh as he and the two lionesses left leaving a terrified Nuka behind.

**A/N I thought I'd leave you all on a good/sad note for this chapter. Good that Kiara and Kovu are having another cub. Bad that Nuka is in the hands of Kline. Stayed tuned for ch 11 to find out what happens. And as always please review.**


	11. A Solution

**A/N I'd like to thank Emerald dreamer96, thingsareweird, mimoo01, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 10. And if you guys have read my "Twist of Fate" series and love them be sure to check out Keep Calm and Join Team Loki's "A Twist of Fates" series and also here "Authored Lion King" series. They're really good. Also be sure to check out SweetChinMusic115's The Lion Queen"series they are also really good. So is ****Emerald dreamer96's "Ripples". Check out those stories when you get a chance and h**ere's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.

**Ch 11 A Solution**

Kiara stared at Rafiki for a minute as his words sank in. "I'm pregnant?" the dark tan Queen said softly. Then in a louder voice she said, "I'm pregnant! Oh Kovu did you here that? We're going to have another cub."

"That's wonderful Ki'," Kovu said with a smile nuzzling his mate. "I'm so happy. I just wish the news came at a better time."

"Yeah," Kiara said softly. "Me too."

"Don't worry Mom," Vitani said. "I know you and Daddy will find Nuka and bring him back home safe."

"You bet we will sweetheart," Kovu said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "Simba I need you to come with me."

"Sure Kovu," Simba said as he followed his brother-in-law outside the cave. Once they were out of ear shot Simba turned to the brown lion and said, "What's up Kovu?"

"We're going to the Outlands," Kovu declared. "We're going to get my son back and teach that son of bitch Kline a lesson he won't soon forget.'

"Kovu," Simba began slowly. "As much as I would love to do that I think you're forgetting something major here."

"And what's that?" Kovu asked looking at his brother-in-law.

"Kline has a whole pride of lionesses," Simba pointed out. "They'll rip us to shreds. If we do go we are gonna need help."

"I don't want to get Kiara involved unless I have too," Kovu said quietly. "Especially now that she's pregnant again."

"Well we should at least get some of the other lionesses to help," Simba said.

"We don't need them," Kovu declared. "Trust me Sim' we can do this. We are two strong young lions. We can take them."

"Not without me you're not," a voice said. Simba and Kovu turned and saw Zira standing there with Sarabi and Sarafina with her. "If you two are going to face Kline then we want to help," Zira declared.

"Mom that's not.." Kovu began.

"Kovu dear it would not be wise to argue with us," Sarabi said giving her son-in-law a look. "That would be a losing battle."

"They have a point 'Vu," Simba said knowing how stubborn the older lionesses could be. "We had better let them come."

"Fine," Kovu said after a minute. "As long as we don't involve Kiara in this."

"Kovu," Sarabi began. "I know my daughter very well and trust me when I say this. It's better to tell her what you're planning." Kovu opened his mouth to respond but the former Queen raised her paw to silence him. "Please let me finish," she said. "If you don't tell her she's going o find out eventually and that will make her very upset. But if you're upfront with her now then she won't get so upset."

"Yes well that may be true," Kovu said. "But I also know how stubborn Kiara can be. If I tell her now she'll want to go. She's pregnant. I don't want to risk anything happening to the cub. Or to her for that matter."

"Kovu Kiara may be stubborn but she's not foolish," Sarabi pointed out. "She won't risk the safety of her unborn cub. But if you keep this from her then I'm afraid the outcome won't be so pleasant."

"I'll take my chances," Kovu declared. "Come on let's go." With that the brown King left with his mother, mother-in-law and brother-in-law right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Nuka was trying with all his might to move the rock that was on his tail. But he was only a four month old cub and he couldn't even move it an inch. "Darn it," Nuka cried in frustration. "I'm never gonna get out of here."

"It's useless kid," Kitara said. "Trust me on this I've been tryin' to move this boulder for week now." Kitara indicated the large rock that was on her tail when she said this last part. "Save your energy. You'll need it."

"For what?" Nuka asked rolling his ruby red eyes. "My death? 'Cause that's all I have to look forward to is that if I don't get out of here." Kitara opened he mouth to respond but before she could they heard a low "Psst" come from the entrance. The two prisoners turned and saw Asha and Kali standing there. "What are you two doing here?" Kitara hissed. "If Father catched you."

"Let us worry about him," Kali whispered. "Right now we're gonna help you guys." With that Kali and Asha began to push on the rock that was on Kitara's tail. Kitara helped her siblings push and after a few minutes they were able to move the rock enough so Kitara could pull her tail out. Then Kitara pushed the rock off of Nuka's tail. "Thank you both," Kitara said nuzzling her siblings.

"Yeah thanks a lot," Nuka said with a greatful smile.

"Come on," Kali said. "Windi and Zula are sleeping. You can sneak past them." With that the foursome snuck past the sleeping lionesses and out of the cave. Making sure no one was around they ran until they reached the Outland/Prideland border. "Let's go," Kitara said. But when she and Nuka began to move they noticed Asha and Kali weren't moving. "Hey come on you two now's your chance," Nuka said.

"Yeah," Kitara piped up. "Why aren't you two moving?"

"We can't go with you," Asha declared.

"Why not?" Nuka asked confused.

"We can't leave our mother," Asha declared.

"Yeah," Kali chimed in. "She needs us. Dad'll kill her if we leave. We're the only reason he hasn't yet."

Kitara opened her mouth to respond but after she saw the looks on her siblings faces the black lioness knew there was no changing their minds. Letting out a sigh of defeat Kitara nuzzled her brother and sister. "Just be careful you guys," she whispered. "Don't try to be heroes or anything."

"We won't," Kali promised. The golden cub looked at his black coated twin and said, "Right Ash'?"

"Right Kal'," Asha said with a smile.

"I love you guys," Kitara said with a sad smile.

"We love you too," the twins said. With that Kitata and Nuka headed back towards Priderock while Asha and Kali headed back to the Outlands. As she was walking Kitara silently prayed that her siblings would be ok with her deranged murderous father.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kitara and Nuka were walking towards Priderock they saw Kovu and the others heading towards them. "Dad!" Nuka exclaimed running towards his father.

"Nuka!" Kovu cried running towards his son. After embracing the father and son pulled apart and Kovu said, "But how did you manage to get aways from Kilne?"

"With a little help," Nuka said indicating Kitara.

"Thank you for helping my son," Kovu said with a grateful smile.

"But why would you help him?" Simba asked. "You're Kline's daughter."

"Only by blood," Kitara said bitterly. "Simba I am so sorry for what my father has done. Mufasa and Nala didn't deserve to die like that. I tried to talk some sense into my father but all he did was turn on me."

"Well you have a home at Priderock with us," Kovu declared. The brown lion looked at Simba and the others who all nodded in response.

"Thank you," Kitara said with a smile. With that the group headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group reached Priderock they were met by a worried looking Kiara. "Kovu," the dark tan Queen began. "Where..." Kiara stopped when she saw Nuka. "Nuka!" Kiara cried pulling her son close and nuzzling him. "Oh my baby! I'm so glad you're alright!" Kiara had tears of joy running down her face and she licked her son's head.

"I am thanks to Kitara," Nuka said. "She and Asha and Kali helped me. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for them."

"Thank you Kitara," Kiara said embracing the young lioness. "I can never repay you for what you've done."

"You don't have to," Kitara said with a smile. "I was glad to do it. And I hope you're not being to hard on Ni."

"Ni?' Kiara asked confused.

"Yeah," Kitara said. Then she saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. "You guys don't know."

"Know what?" Kovu asked.

"That Ni was working with my father," Kitara said. "And that's why Nala was killed."

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. A Surprising Confession

**A/N A special thank you to Nova Lioness, mimoo01, thingsareweird, and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing ch 11. Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 A Surprising Confession**

"What the Hell do you mean my father was working with Kline?" Kovu asked glaring at his cousin. "He would never do that."

"Look Kovu all I know is that Ni was confronting my father about causing the flood in the gorge that killed Mufasa," Kitara was saying. "Ni didn't sign on for that and he was highly upset that his best friend had been killed. Ni was under the impression that no one was going to get hurt. When it turned out to be the opposite Ni confronted my father about it and my father attacked Ni. That's when Nala came onto the scene. I guess she had followed Ni or something. But she was trying to protect her father when my father sicked his pride on her. Nala was already severely injured when my father attacked her. She really didn't stand a chance." Kitara stopped and took a shaky breath as the tears formed in her green eyes. "I was out with my mother and Kali and Asha at the time and another lioness told me what happened. I just wish I was there when it happened. I could have stopped it. I'm so sorry." By now Kitara was in tears as the guilt consumed her.

"Dear one," Zira said approaching her niece and nuzzling her. "It wasn't your fault. As much as it pains me to say this my brother has completely lost any goodness or sense of morality he ever had. There would have been no way you would have been able to stop him."

"I know you're probably right Aunt Zira," Kitara said with a sniffle. "I still wish things could have been different."

"I think we all wish that," Simba said with a sigh.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this right now," Kovu declared. With that the King went inside the cave to confort his father with the rest of the group right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kovu and the other entered the cave they headed straight for Ni, who was talking with Vitani. When the tan Princess saw Nuka her green eyes went wide. "Nuka!" Vitani cried trying to stand by failing due to the splint of her hind paw. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"It's good to see you to 'Tani," Nuka said bumping heads with his twin. Then he noticed the splint and said with concern, "Is your paw ok?"

"Ah it's just a sprain," Vitani said waving her paw. "It'll be fine in a few days."

"Come children," Sarabi said. "The adults need to talk. Let's go see if we can find Kopa." With that Sarabi picked up her granddaughter and motioned for her grandson to follow. With that the trio was gone leaving the others to talk. "So what's going on?" Ni asked looking at the group. "I get the feeling it's serious."

"Oh it's serious alright Dad," Kovu said narrowing his ruby eyes at his father.

"Kitara told us you're working with Kline," Zira said coming right to the point. "Is this true Ni?"

"No!" Ni cried out trying to jump up. But a stab of pain went through his side causing the grey lion to cry out in pain.

"Take it easy Dad," Kovu said gently. "No sudden movements remember."

"Yeah," Ni said shutting his eyes tight as the pain left his body. "I won't do that again. But I'm not working with Kline. I admit I was before for a brief moment but I put an end to it once he killed Mufasa."

"How could you work with that bastard?!" Simba roared his amber eyes flashing with fury. "He's a murderer."

"I know that!" Ni hissed. "But he wasn't at the time I joined forces with him. No one was supposed to get hurt. It was just supposed to be..." Ni stopped himself and looked over at Kovu and Kiara who were staring at him with in shock.

"It was supposed to be what Ni?" Zira asked. "Go on finish your statement."

"It was supposed to be a simple ousting," Ni said softly. "Kiara and Kovu were supposed to be..."

"Overthrown," Kovu finished. Ni nodded and Kovu growled. "Well that makes it sooo much better Dad! You were conspiring with Kline to overthrown me and Kiara! How could you do that to me! I'm your son! How could you betray me like that!"

"Kovu I'm sorry," Ni said. "But I thought you didn't want to be King. I thought the stress was getting to you and to Kiara. But I realized I was wrong but it was too late. The damage was already done. And now not only is my best friend dead but so is my daughter. That's something I have to live with for the rest of my life. That my child is dead because of my actions. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that." By now Ni was in tears as his guilt and grief consumed him. Zira nuzzled her mate as the tears escaped her ruby red eyes. Sarafina nuzzled her son, who was also crying. Kiara nuzzled Kovu. But Kovu roughly pulled away from his mate. "You're not the only one who will never be able to forgive yourself," Kovu growled. "I'll never forgive you for this Father. Never. You betrayed me and my sister is dead because of you. You can rot for all I care! I wish you had died instead of Nala! I hate you!" With that Kovu let out a furious snarl and stormed out of the cave.

"I'll go talk to him," Kiara declared. With that the dark tan Queen went after her mate leaving a devastated Ni behind.

"He'll come around Ni," Zira said.

"I don't expect him too Zi," Ni said sadly. "I deserve every harsh word of hatred that came from him. I just hope one day he forgives me. And that you will forgive me Simba."

"Ni what happened to my father and Nala wasn't your doing," Simba said. "And although I'm pissed as Hell that you would betray Kovu and Kiara like that it's clear to me that you're already punishing yourself enough. And I know Nala and my father would forgive you. So I forgive you."

"Simba thank you," Ni said sadly. "I don't deserve forgiveness but I am so happy that you do forgive me. And that you do too Zi'."

"I have to," Zira said. "I love you too much not to. And Simba is right. Nala would forgive you if she was here. And you have to live with the guilt and I know that will be more than enough punishment for you. I know how close you were to our little girl."

"Well I'm glad you two are so easy to forgive him," Sarafina snapped. "But I on the other hand am not so easy to forgive him. And I cannot believe you are so forgiving. either one of you! Zira your child is gone forever because of him. And Simba your father is gone forever because of him! And your son is going to grow up without his mother because of him! Two wonderful beautiful souls were lost because of his actions! That is unforgivable!"

"Mom," Simba began. "Kline did those things not Ni. If anyone is to blame it's him."

"I don't want to hear it Simba!" Sarafina roared. "And I simply cannot believe that you are standing here defending him! It's like you never even loved Mufasa or Nala at all!" Without waiting for a response Sarafina turned and stormed out of the cave, tears going down her face. Simba immediately went after his mother hoping he could talk some sense into her.

"Well that went horribly wrong," Zira said shaking her head sadly.

"Both Sarafina and Kovu have a right to be angry," Ni said sadly. "I've caused them so much pain."

"They'll come around," Zira said nuzzling her mate. "Kiara and Simba can talk to them. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." With that the tan lioness sat beside her mate and waited for everyone to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had caught up to Kovu, who was angrily pacing around. "Kovu?" Kiara said slowly approaching her mate.

"How could he betray me like that Ki'?" Kovu snarled. "I'm his son! How can he hurt me like that?"

"Kovu it sounds to me like Ni was mixed up," Kiara said. "Just like Mufasa was when he joined forces with Jhani. It's the same thing. Kline betrayed Ni just like Jhani betrayed Mufasa. Mufasa wanted out but he was stuck. At least Ni had the guts to stand up to Kline. And it almost killed him."

"I wish it would have," Kovu said with venom.

"Kovu I don't think you mean that," Kiara said. "Ni is still your father. I know you're angry with him right now and you have every right to be. But 'Vu he really is sorry. And he's going to have to live with the fact that his daughter and best friend are dead because of his actions. Trust me I bet Ni wishes he was dead too."

"I'm so angry with him Kiara," Kovu said bitterly. "I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to forgive him for this."

"And you don't have to," Kiara said. "Forgiveness just doesn't happen overnight 'Vu. It takes time for wounds to heal. Trust me on this. I may have told Mufasa I forgave him right away but it took me a long time to truly forgive him for what he did. But I eventually did. Because I loved him and I knew he was sorry. Just like you love Ni and know he's truly sorry. You'll forgive him. It just takes time."

"I hope you're right," Kovu said with a sigh. "I'll just have to suck it up and at least be civil with him. For Vitani and Nuka's sake. They still love their grandfather and I'm not about to mess with that."

"There's the spirit," Kiara said giving her mate a nuzzle. "Come on lets go back." With that the King and Queen headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba had caught up with his mother, who was sitting beside Mufasa's grave crying. "Oh Mom," Simba said nuzzling his mother.

"Oh Simba I'm so sorry I said those things," Sarafina sobbed burying her face in Simba's red mane. "I didn't mean them. I know how much you love Nala and Mufasa. I was just so angry. I still am."

"I know Mom," Simba said softly. "I'm angry too. Believe me I am. But Ni wasn't the one who killed Dad and Nala. Kline was. And Ni already feels so guilty and he will for the rest of his life. I just don't think it's nessary to add to that. No matter how angry I am with him. Besides he's still Kopa's grandfather and Kopa is just a five month old cub. I don't want him to know what his grandfather did. So we need to be at least civil with Ni."

"I agree," Sarafina said with a sniffle. "And although I'm still angry with Ni and nowhere near ready to forgive him I'll be nice. For Kopa's sake."

"That's all I ask," Simba said with a small smile. "Come on lets go home." With that the mother and son headed back to Priderock.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A New Plan of Action

**A/N A special thank you to SweetChinMusic115, mimoo01, thingsareweird, and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing ch 12. Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 A New Plan of Action**

Two months past and things were pretty quite in the Pridelands as well as the Outlands. Kline had been furious when he realized Nuka was gone. But he just assumed that since Kitara was also gone she must have gotten loose and freed Nuka. But the ones that really suffered from the escape were Windi and Zula, who were supposed to be guarding the cave. Kline had given the two lionesses a good thrashing leaving them with noticable scars. Once he was calm enough Duami managed to convince her mate they should move to another location or risk the wrath of Kovu and his lionesses. Kline agreed and he moved his Pride to an area just outside the Outlands called the Dark lands. These lands were slightly better than the Outlands but not by much. The only real difference was that there were termites here. But there was still little food and water. But Kline knew that Kovu and Kiara wouldn't look for him here so he stayed. This also gave the tan lion time to better formulate his plan and train his lionesses. Suddenly Windi appeared and approached Kline. "My Lord I have news," the dusty orange lioness said.

"Well do tell Windi," Kline said giving Windi his full attention.

"Kiara has just given birth," Windi said.

"Really?" Kline said running a paw through his brown mane. "Boy or girl?"

"Triplets," Windi said. "Two boys and a girl."

"Well they will certainly have their hands full," Kline said his green eyes gleaming. "This makes five cubs they have now. Intreasting."

"How so my Lord?" Windi asked.

"Leave me," Kline ordered. "I must think." With that the dusty orange lioness bowed and took her leave.

"What's on your mind Kline?" Dumai asked sitting beside her mate.

"Duami tell Asha and Kali I want to talk to them," Kline said.

"Right away," Duami said going to fetch her now seven month old twins. A few minutes later Asha and Kali appeared. The twins were growing nicely and Kali had a little brown fluff on top of his head.

"What's up Dad?" Kali asked sitting beside his father while Asha sat on the other side.

"I want you to do something for me," Kline said.

"What's that?" Asha asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Kiara has given birth recently," Kline informed his children. "To triplets."

"And?" Kali said not really seeing the point.

"And I want one of the cubs," Kline said. "One of the boys. And you two are going to help me get him."

"Why do you want one of the cubs?" Asha asked.

"Yeah you have us," Kali pointed out.

"It always pays to have backup," Kline said. "And what better way to pay Kiara and Kovu back by using their own son against them."

"But that'll take months," Kali said. Kline growled at his son causing the golden lion cub to back up in fear. "B-but I'll do it of course," he stammered.

"Good," Kline said. Then he turned to his daughter and said, "What about you Asha?"

"I'll help," Asha said. "But only to teach Kovu and Kiara a lesson in loss." Kline had lied to Asha and Kali and told them that Kovu and Kiara had killed their grandmothers out of spite to pay back Kline for killing Nala and Mufasa. After months of this brainwashing the twins believed Kline and had hatred for the King and Queen.

"When do we go?" Kali asked.

"Tomorrow," Kline said. "We go tomorrow."

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara and Kovu had just had their children's presentation. They were completely shocked when Rafiki told them that there were three cubs being born. But there they were. Their daughter was born first and she had a brown coat like her father but she had emerald green eyes like Kiara. They named her Leona. The first son born they named Nash. Nash had his father's ruby red eyes and a dark tan coat like his mother. The youngest son had a tan coat like his grandmothers and blue eyes like his grandfather Ni had. They named him Neo. "I can't believe we have five children now," Kovu breathed as he admired his children.

"I know," Kiara said giving her children licks. "We are so lucky." Just then Vitani and Nuka, who were now six months old, came bounding in. "That was really fun!" Vitani exclaimed jumping into her mother's paws being careful not to bump her new siblings.

"Yeah it was super fun," Nuka chimed in also jumping into Kiara's paws. However Nuka wasn't so careful and accidentally bumped Neo's head causing him to mew in protest.

"Nukia for goodness sake be careful," Kovu said pulling his son away from his other children. "You could have hurt your brother."

"But Dad I barely touched him," Nuka said.

"I don't care Nukia!" Kovu shouted startling his son. "You need to be more careful!"

"Kovu!" Kiara shouted. "Don't you dare yell at him like that! For Kings sake he's only a cub himself. He didn't mean to hurt Neo."

"Yeah I'm sorry Dad," Nuka said in a small voice.

"It's alright Nuka," Kovu said feeling bad he had snapped at his son. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's ok Dad," Nuka said with a smile. Just then Simba came onto the scene along with Kitara. "Is this a bad time?" the golden lion asked.

"No its a perfect time," Kiara said with a smile. "Just don't wake the cubs. I just got them to sleep."

"What's up Simba?" Kovu asked.

"I was just wondering if you've seen my mother?" Simba asked. "I was hoping she'd watch Kopa so I can do something."

"Oh Simba you're not going to hunt for Kline again are you?" Kiara asked with a groan.

"Kiara I'm not going rest until I track that son of a bitch down," Simba declared with a growl. "I'll search the whole Savanna if I have too."

"But Simba," Kiara said. "When you leave you're gone for days. You should be spending that time with your son. Nala would want it that way."

"I'm doing this for Nala!" Simba declared with passion. "And for Kopa. And for my father. Kline has to pay for his sins." Just then Leona woke up and began to fuss. This caused her brothers to wake up and fuss.

"Now look what you've done," Kovu groaned.

"Sorry about that," Simba said feeling bad that he had woken his niece and nephews. "But have you seen my mother?"

"No Simba we haven't," Kiara said with irritation as she tried to soothe her children back to sleep.

"I think Auntie Sarafina is out with Grandma Sarabi," Vitani said. "I think they went for a walk after the presentation."

"Yeah they won't be back for a while," Nuka declared stretching. However when he stretched the brown Prince hit Neo once again with his paw knocking the little tan newborn out of Kiara's paws and onto the floor.

"Nukia!" Kovu cried grabbing Nuka by his scruff and pulling him away from Kiara. The King then picked up Neo and put him ext to Kiara. The Kovu turned back to his oldest son and shouted, "I told you to be more careful!"

"Dad I'm sorry," Nuka said. "I didn't.."

"Out Nukia!" Kovu shouted pointing towards the cave exit. "Now! And don't come back until you can learn to be more gentle!"

"But.." Nuka began. But the look on his father's face made the six month old cub realize that it would be pointless to argue. So without another word Nuka left with his ears pinned to his head.

"Kovu," Kiara said. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Nuka?"

"Kiara he needs to learn to be more careful around Leona, Nash and Neo," Kovu said. "I mean look at Vitani. She hasn't caused trouble once."

"Nuka doesn't mean to cause trouble Daddy," Vitani said. "He's just clumsy. He always has been. Remember last month when he tripped and fell over his own paws and had to get stitches in his head?"

"Yeah Kovu you act like the kid means to do those things," Simba said.

"Simba maybe this isn't our place to say anything," Kitara piped up.

"You should listen to your girlfriend," Kovu snapped. "Why don't you go be a father to your kid and let me be a father to mine."

"Fine," Simba growled. "I get the hint." With that Simba exited the cave with Kitara right behind him. Just then Zazu came flying in and informed Kovu the leader of the rhinos was requesting to speak with him. Letting out a reluctant sigh Kovu gave Kiara and his children nuzzled and left. Vitani decided to play with Jasiri and Kopa which left Kiara alone with her newborns. However she wasn't alone for long. Soon she was joined by Ni, who had recovered from his injuries. "Hello Ni," Kiara said with a smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well that's good to hear," Ni said sitting beside his daughter-in-law. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you watch Leona, Nash and Neo for a minute?" Kiara asked. "I have to get some air and some water."

"I'd be happy too," Ni said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kiara said with a grateful smile. She got up and gently pushed the triplets next to Ni to keep them warm. Ni wrapped his paws around his grandchildren, who were sound asleep. After stretching Kiara exited the cave not knowing that when she returned one of her children would be gone

**A/N well folks there you have it another cliffie. What did you all think? Let me know in a review please.**


	14. Gone

**A/N I'd like to thank TRON0602, mimoo01, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, and my Unknown reviewer for reviewing ch 13. Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 Gone**

Kline was hiding under Priderock along with Asha and Kali. The tan lion had seen Kovu and Simba leave earlier and he knew the other lionesses would be out hunting that day. This just left Ni and Kiara there. Kline was trying to figure out how to get Kiara to leave when the decision was taken out of his hands. He saw Kiara walking down the side of Priderock and head towards the watering hole. "Perfect," he thought with a cackle. "Now's my chance to get the brats." Nodding to Asha and Kali Kline looked around and made sure no one was coming. He then snuck up the back entrance of Priderock that he and Duami used to sneak out of when they were cubs. Kline moved the rocks away and peaked in. He saw Ni laying down with Leona, Nash and Neo between his paws. Smiling evilly Kline turned to Asha and Kali and whispered, "I'll distract Ni. You two bring one of the cubs to me. And make sure it's one of the male cubs."

"Yes Father," the twins said together. With that Kline took a rock and threw it as hard as he could. But his aim was off and he hit Ni square in the head knocking the grey lion out cold. "Well that's even better," Kline said to himself. With that Kline Asha and Kali went into the cave and approached the cubs, who were sound asleep. Before they could grab one of the cubs they heard a voice from the outside. "Go see who that is," Kline hissed. With that Asha and Kali went to the cave entrance and saw Nuka walking towards them grumbling to himself. Without even thinking Asha and Kali went out and approached Nuka. "What the.." the brown Prince said his ruby eyes widening in surprise. "What the heck are you two doing here?"

"We were looking for Kitara," Asha said quickly. "You know 'cause we missed her and all."

"Yeah," Kali said sharply. "What's it to you anyways?"

"Because," Nuka said with irritation. "Last time I checked you guys were still living with Kline. Where'd you guys move to anyways?"

"None of your business," Kali snapped glaring at Nuka. "We obviously made a mistake coming here. Come on Ash' let's go."

"Right behind you Kal'," Asha said. As she was turning the black cub deliberately bumped into Nuka knocking him over. As the cubs were walking down Priderock they saw Kline waiting for them holding Neo in his mouth. Exchanging a satisfied smile the twins followed their father back to their home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka had entered the cave confused to what just happened. Then he saw Ni laying unconscious on the floor. "Grandpa!" Nuka cried running over to his grandfather. Then he saw Leona and Nash laying beside Ni still asleep. But Nuka immediately noticed Neo was gone. "Oh no," Nuka whispered. "Asha and Kali must've been a distraction." Just then Kiara returned and gave her son a smile. "Hello Nuka," the Queen said. Then she noticed the look on Nuka's face and that Ni was unconscious. "What happened?!" Kiara cried. Then she looked down at Leona and Nash and her eyes got wide. "Where's Neo?!"

"He's gone Mom," Nuka said. "And I think I know what happened." Nuka proceeded to tell his mother about his encounter with Asha and Kali. "I figure they must have been a distraction while Kline grabbed Neo."

"How long ago were they here?" Kiara asked.

"A few minutes ago," Nuka said. "But I.." Without waiting for Nuka to finish Kiara sprinted out of the cave almost running over Sarabi and Sarafina, who were returning from their walk. She sniffed the air and found Neo's scent. Going in that direction Kiara ran towards it. On the way there she ran into Simba and Kovu who were returning from their activities. Simba had Kopa with him and Kovu had Vitani. "Kiara what's wrong?" Kovu asked alarmed at his mate's appearance.

"No time," Kiara shouted. "Kline took Neo and I'm going after him!"

"What?!" Simba and Kovu cried together. "We're coming too," Simba declared. With that the two lions went with Kiara as she followed Neo's scent.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Kiara, Kovu and Simba returned empty handed. "I can't believe we lost them!" Kiara wailed.

"Kiara honey we heard," Sarabi said approaching her daughter and pulling her close. "I'm so sorry darling."

"Oh Mom I can't believe it!" Kiara cried burying her face in her mother's fur. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Kiara you mustn't blame yourself," Sarabi said soothingly.

"Yeah Mom," Nuka said nuzzling his mother's leg. "You weren't even here."

"Yes Kiara," Ni said, having woken up shortly after Kiara had left. "I'm afraid the blame falls on me."

"Ni," Kiara said wiping her eyes as she layed down beside her father-in-law and pulled Leona and Nash close to her so they could nurse. "You were unconscious. You couldn't have prevented this."

"Hmmph," Kovu said glaring at his father.

"Kovu you don't honestly think your father had something to do with this," Zira said looking at her son.

"Well Mom I just think it's a little too convent that Kline just happened to arrive right when Dad was the only one with the cubs," Kovu said sharply.

"Kovu I swear to you I had nothing to do with this," Ni said standing up and walking to his son.

"Well excuse me for being a little suspicious Dad," Kovu snapped. "But you did work with Kline before. How do I know you're not working with him again? How do I know that he won't be coming back for Leona or Nash or Vitani or Nuka?"

"Because that's not how my father works," Kitara said coming onto the scene along with Kopa and Vitani.

"What do you know about this?" Simba asked eyeing Kitara suspiciously.

"I know what my father was planning before," Kitara explained. "And he always had a backup plan. This must have been it. I never dreamed that he would take another cub after the failed attempt with Nuka but I guess I was wrong. Had I realized before I would have said something. I'm really sorry Kovu. Too you and Kiara both."

"Kitara none of this is your fault," Kiara said wiping her eyes with her paw. "Or yours either Ni. If anyone is to blame it's me. I should have never left."

"Kiara you had to get some air," Kovu said. "And you were only gone for a few minutes. It could have happened to anyone."

"Kovu's right Ki'," Simba said. "Once again this is Kline's doing. Just when we think we're finally rid of the bastard he come back and reeks havoc."

"But what could he possibly want with Neo?" Sarafina wondered. "I mean he's just a baby. What use could he have for him?"

"Don't you see Sarafina?" Kovu said. "Kline took Neo to hurt me and Kiara. That's the soul reason he took him."

"But why not take Leona and Nash as well?" Zira wondered.

"Because Nuka came back and surprised him," Kiara said.

"Hey yeah that's right he did," Kovu said. Then the King turned towards his oldest. "Why didn't you stop them?!" he growled.

"Dad I'm sorry," Nuka stammered backing up a step. "I-I didn't know Kline was there. I.."

"Well what the Hell did you think Asha and Kali were doing here?!" Kovu roared causing Nuka to shake from fear. "I mean you can't possibly be that stupid can you Nukia?!"

"Kovu!" Kiara shouted getting in her mate's face. "That is enough! I will not have you shout at Nuka like that! Kings above he's only six months old! Would you have thought anything about it if you were him?"

"Yeah Dad lighten up will ya?" Vitani said giving her twin a nuzzle. "Geeze why are you being such a jerk for?"

Kovu stopped at looked at his daughter as her words sank in. Then he looked at Nuka, who looked at him with tear filled eyes. Then his expression softened. "Oh Nuka I'm so sorry," Kovu whispered his voice breaking. "I didn't mean any of it. I'm just..." Kovu trailed off unable to continue. Nuka nuzzled his father and Kovu pulled him close. "It's ok Dad," Nuka whispered. "I know you didn't mean it."

"I love you so much," Kovu whispered giving Nuka a lick. Then he pulled Vitani close and nuzzled her. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too Dad," Nuka said.

"Well we need to take extra percussion," Kiara said after a few minutes "From now on the cubs will not leave without an adult with them. Preferably two. And until Nash and Leona are old enough to leave the cave at least two adults stay with them at all times."

"Agreed," Kovu said. "And I'll alert the neighboring Kingdoms to be on the alert for Kline and Neo."

"It's a good thing we have many allies," Kiara said with a sigh. The Queen looked down at her newborns, who were fast asleep. "Nuka Vitani come here please," Kiara said. Vitani and Nuka approached their mother and she motioned for them to lay beside her. "I love you both so much," Kiara whispered nuzzling her two oldest children.

"We love you two Mom," Vitani said. Kovu layed down beside his family and Nuka and Vitani snuggled into his jet black mane. The others decided to retire for the night. All except one. Simba exited the cave with a determined look on his face. "I'm going to find that bastard myself," the golden lion though with a growl. "And as soon as I get my nephew back I'm going to kill him." But before Simba could go anywhere a voice said, "Dad where are you going?" Simba spun around and saw Kopa standing there. "Kopa what in the world are you doing out here?" Simba asked.

"Looking for you," Kopa said. "But you didn't answer my question. Where are you going this late?"

"Kopa last time I checked I was the father around here," Simba said with irritation. "And I ask the questions not give the answers."

"You're going to look for Kline again aren't you?" Kopa asked. Simba opened his mouth to respond but Kopa stopped him. "Can I at least go with you this time? Then maybe we can actually spend time together."

"Well I suppose it can wait until later," Simba said feeling bad he wasn't spending more time with his son. "And it is pretty late. I'll tell you what. Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together just the two of us. How's that sound?"

"You mean it?" Kopa asked his blue eyes lighting up.

"Yes son I do mean it," Simba said. "And I promise you that I'm not going to be so obsessed with Kline. From now on my only focus is going to be you."

"Good," Kopa said with a smile. Then the golden cub snuggled into his father's chest. "I love you Dad."

"I love you to son," Simba said with a smile giving Kopa's head a lick. With that the father and son stayed outside and watched the stars together until Kopa fell asleep.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know in a review please.**


	15. A Strange Encounter

**A/N I'd like to thank Keep Calm and join team Loki, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 15 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer and enjoy.**

**Ch 15 A Strange Encounter**

Kiara and Kovu spent the entire day and the rest of the week as well searching for Neo but coming up empty handed. By the end of the second week Kovu entered a state of deep depression. The King was sitting on the edge of Priderock just staring out into space when Simba came up beside him and sat down, "Hey Kovu how are you holding up?"

"Not well Simba," Kovu sighed. "Not well."

"I can't imagine what kind of hell you and Kiara are going through," Simba said sadly. "If it was me and Kopa went missing I'd be frantic."

"I don't know what I'm going to do Sim'," Kovu said his voice breaking. "Kiara is a mess. She's blaming herself for this whole thing. I keep telling her that's not true but she still blames herself."

"I'm sorry man," Simba said shaking his head sadly. "I wish I could do something to help. But since I stopped obsessing over Kline and focusing more on Kopa there's not much more I can do."

"I know," Kovu said sadly. "I just can't help but think something terrible has happened to my little boy. I just..." Kovu trailed off unable to keep the tears from flowing. The King lowered his head his black mane covering his eyes and began to sob bitterly. Simba put his paw around Kovu, "Hey come on now 'Vu you can't think like that," the golden lion said softly. "Everything's going to be ok. You'll see. We'll find Neo and he'll be home safe and sound before you know it."

"I hope you're right Simba," Kovu sniffled raising his head up. "I don't know if I can handle another lose in my life."

"Well you won't if I have anything to say about," Simba said. "Come Hell or high water I will help you find your son 'Vu. I promise you that."

"Thanks Simba," Kovu said with a smile. "You're a good friend. Thanks for listening."

"No problem," Simba said with a smile. "That's what friends are for right? Come on let's go inside. It's getting late." Kovu nodded and with that the two lions went back inside to try and get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Time passed really slowly for Kiara. Each day she would wake up and hope that news would come of her son. But no news ever came. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Soon six months passed and there was still no news about Neo. By now Kiara had accepted the fact that she would probably never find her son and although this saddened her deeply the dark tan Queen knew she had to move on with her life. Kiara did the best she could to try to be normal but Neo would constantly be on her mind. Kovu was also deeply saddened by the lack of news but like Kiara the brown King knew he had to move on with his life. The Queen also knew that they had to focus on their other children too. On this particular day Nash and Leona were going to do some exploring along with Vitani, Nuka, Kopa and Jasiri. Soon Leona and Nash came bounding out of the cave excited to go exploring. "Now Leona I want you and Nash to promise me you'll stay with Vitani and Nuka at all times," Kiara said looking at her daughter and son.

"I will Mommy," Leona said her emerald eyes shining with excitement. "I promise."

"Don't worry Queen Kiara I'll keep an eye on her," Jasiri said her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yeah and don't forget that me and Nuka will be coming too," Vitani, who was now almost a year old piped up.

"Ok I guess you can go now kids," Kovu said giving his son and daughter a nuzzle. "Have fun and please be careful."

"Thanks Daddy," Leona squealed.

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom," Nash called his ruby eyes sparkling. After nuzzling their mother the dark tan cub and his brown coated sister were off with Kopa, Vitani, Nuka, and Jasiri right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group cubs were walking Leona and Nash were bored. The brown Princess and her dark tan brother wanted to explore on their own. So when the others weren't looking Leona and Nash decided to sneak off. They quickly met up with two of their friends. One was a male cub named Jabari, who had a tan coat and blue eyes. The other was a rusty brown cub with brown eyes names Cala.

"Hey Leona what do you wanna do?" Nash asked.

"I don't know," Leona said with a shrug. "Where do you want to go?" Leona asked.

"I know let's go to the shadow lands," Jabari exclaimed.

"But I thought we weren't allowed to go there," Cala said worried that they'd get in trouble.

"Cala don't you know anything?" Nash asked slightly annoyed. "Adults always say not to go to the really cool places."

"Oh I didn't know that," Cala admitted. "Well ok then lets go."

"Alright let's do it!" Jabari yelled jumping up in the air. So the four cubs were off eager to see just what the Outlands had in store for them.

TLKTLKTLK

As Leona, Nash, Jabari, and Cala entered the Outlands they were disappointed to see that it was nothing but a barren wasteland. "Man what's so dangerous about this place," Cala asked her brown eyes scanning the area.

"Yeah it does seam pretty lame," Leona stated swatting at a piece of grass floating through the air. "Do you guys want to leave?"

"Nah," Jabari answered. "There must be something cool here otherwise why would the adults say not to come here?"

"Good point," Leona said.

"Come on let's go this way," Nash said. "I think I heard water running. There might be a river or something." With that the four cubs took off in search of the source of the water. They didn't get to far however because soon their path was blocked by a scruffy looking tan cub. "Where do you think your goin'? the cub hissed.

"No-nowhere," Jabari stammered taking a step back.

"That's right nowhere," the cub laughed advancing towards Jabari. "Nowhere but back home where ya come from."

"You can't tell us what to do," Leona said angrily getting in the cub's face her emerald eyes blazing with fury. "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"You got guts shrimp," the cub said a little surprised at Leona's fierceness. "But you see I'm bigger than you. Which means I can kick your butts."

"Yeah well you're not in charge here," Nash said backing his sister up. "And you're going to be real sorry if you mess with us."

"Yeah why's that?" the cub asked.

"Because they're the Prince and Princess that's why?" Jabari shouted suddenly filled with energy.

"The Prince and Princess eh?" the cub sneered. "Well this ain't the Pridelands your Highnesses this is my turf."

"Puh yeah right," Leona scoffed rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Last time I checked cubs don't have turfs."

"This is my Dad's turf twerp," the cub snarled narrowing his blue eyes and advancing towards Leona. "So you'd better watch it."

"No you'd better watch it buster," Nash hissed his ruby eyes flashing with anger by the cub's threatening of Leona. "Our parents are King Kovu and Queen Kiara and if they find out you're threatening their children they'll come here and kick your butt and you Dad's butt."

"Yeah right," the cub scoffed rolling his blue eyes. "My Dad told me all about Queen Kiara. She's nothing but a weak coward. My Dad could easily kick her butt."

"Don't you dare call my mother a coward!" Leona shouted lunging herself at the cub catching him by surprise and pinning him to the ground. "My mother's the bravest lion ever to live except for my grandfather Scar."

"Get off of me you stinkin' runt!" the cub shouted roughly shoving Leona off of him causing the golden Princess to roll several feet.

"Don't you shove me!" Leona shouted pouncing on the cub causing both cubs to roll down a big hill and into the nearby river.

"Leona!" Nash shouted his ruby eyes wide with fear because he knew that Leona couldn't swim. He ran over to the side of the river searching for his friend. Suddenly he saw the strange cub dragging Leona by her scruff out of the river. "Leona!" Nash shouted running over to his sister along with Jabari and Cala Leona was sputtering up water. Before he could see if she was alright the dark tan cub heard a thunderous roar and a dark tan flash flew in front of him. Suddenly Nash realized that it was Kiara who had jumped in front of him. "Get away from my daughter and son!" the Queen growled at the strange cub causing the cub to take a step back.

"No Mommy don't hurt him," Leona said weakly.

"Yeah don't hurt him Queen Kiara," Cala piped up. "He saved Leona's life."

"He did?" Kiara asked looking at the cub with suspicion. Leona nodded and Kiara's expression softened. "Well then I guess thanks are in order."

"No thanks are needed," the cub said suddenly nervous. "Well I gotta go back. See ya."

"Wait!" Leona shouted. "What's your name?"

"My name's Giza," the cub shouted as he ran off.

"By Giza thank you!" Nash shouted.

"Yeah thank you!" Leona called. Just then Kaira cleared her voice loudly startling the young cub. "Oh hi Mommy," she said putting on her best smile.

"Don't hi Mommy me young lady," Kiara said angrily. "You are in serious trouble missy. You too Nash. I'm so disappointed in both of you. Come on we're going home and Jabari and Cala I'm sure your mothers will have a thing or two to say to you as well young lions." With that Kiara picked Leona up by her scruff and put her on her back then picked up Nash carried her cubs towards Priderock.

"Oh man," Jabiari muttered as he and Cala followed Kiara out. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse for me."

"Tell me about it," Cala muttered. With that the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

**A/N well folks ch 15 complete. Did you all enjoy it? Review please.**


	16. Strange Happenings

**A/N A special thank you to Zoe, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, mimoo01, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 15. Keep those reviews coming I love them. Here's ch 16 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Strange Happenings**

As Kiara was returning with Nash, Leona, Jabari and Cala to Priderock they were met by Kovu who looked worried. "Leona Nash what happened to you?" Kovu asked shocked by his daughter's scruffiness.

"I fell into the river," Leona explained as Kaira gently placed her and Nash on the ground.

"They were up to more than that," Kiara said still angry. "Where's Zuri and Tia? They should hear what their children had been up to."

"We're right here Kiara," Zuri said coming up behind Kiara. The dusty orange lioness gave her son a stern look, "Jabari what have you been up to?" she asked narrowing her blue eyes at her son.

"Yes Cala I'm sure this will be a doozy," Tia said. Tia was a rusty brown lioness with dark brown eyes.

"They were in the Outlands that's what they've been up to," Kiara explained to Zuri and Tia. "Leona fell into a river and nearly drowned."

"What?" Kovu cried pulling his daughter close. "Oh thank the Kings you weren't hurt."

"Jabari I am shocked at your behavior," Zuri exclaimed. "I seam to recall forbidding you to go there. You and your friends could have been killed."

"Cala I am very disappointed in you young lioness," Tia exclaimed.

"They got lucky," Kiara said. Then she turned to her son daughter, "Leona you and Nash do realize that you could have been killed."

"Yeah especially after tangling with that cub," Jabari piped up.

"What cub?" Zuri asked looking at Jabari.

"That strange tan cub," Jabari explained.

"You mean the same one that saved her?" Kiara asked.

"He's the reason Leona fell into the river," Nash exclaimed. "He was being really mean and saying mean things about Mom so Leona pounced on him and they fell into the river."

"Leona that was very foolish of you to take on a cub that's so much bigger than you," Kiara said.

"But Mom he said you were a weak coward," Leona said sniffling. "He said his Dad could kick your butt. I got mad and pounced on him. But Giza wasn't all bad."

"Giza?" Vitani asked confused. She had been listening along with Nuka, Kopa and Jasiri to the conversation.

"That was his name," Leona explained.

"That's an odd name," Nuka remarked scratching his head.

"Who asked you anyways Nukia!" Leona exclaimed swipping at her brother. "It just so happens that Giza saved me. He could've let me drown but he didn't. He saved me."

"All the same I don't want you to go near the Outlands ever again," Kovu said. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Daddy," Leona said softly.

"Yeah Dad," Nash piped in. "We're really sorry. We won't ever do it again."

"Good," Kovu said smiling at his son and daughter and giving them a nuzzle.

"Leona I think it's time for your and Nash's baths then off to bed," Kiara said picking up her daughter and carrying her of and motioning for her son to follow.

"You too Jabari," Zuri said picking up her son. "And tomorrow your punishment begins."

"Yes Mom," Jabari said as he was being carried.

"You too Cala," Tia said. With that the rusty brown lioness picked up her daughter and carried her away leaving Kovu alone with his older children.

"Are we in trouble too Dad?" Nuka asked.

"Nuka you and Vitani are almost a year old," Kovu said. "I'm just disappointed that's all." With that the brown King left leaving his children to think about what he just said.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Giza was just getting back home. "Dad?" the tan cub called. "Mom? Anyone here?"

"Ah Giza there you are," a male lion said stepping out from the shadows. "Where have you been my son?"

"Dad I ran into the Prince and Princess and guess what?" Giza asked.

"Do tell," the lion said urging his son to continue.

"I saved her life," Giza declared proudly. "And I made sure Queen Kiara was there to see it."

"That's my boy," the lion said rubbing his head gently. "Now begins phase two. Are you up for it my boy?"

"I sure am," Giza declared. "I'm going to bed right now so I can start first thing tomorrow." With that the tan cub gave his father a nuzzle and went off to bed. Just then the lion was joined by a black lioness who sat down next to him and gave him a nuzzle, "How did it go today?" she asked.

"Very well Duami," the lion said with a smile. "Things are going according to plan. Soon Kiara and Kovu will be destroyed and they'll never suspect a thing."

"Oh Kline you are so clever," Duami laughed nuzzling his brown mane. "No wonder I love you so much."

"And I you my dear," Kline replied returning the nuzzle. "I'm so glad we settled our differences and are on the same side now. Come we should go to bed. Our son has an adventurous day tomorrow and we want to be well rested for it."

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Leona, Nash, Jabari and Cala were bored. They wanted to go out and play but everywhere they went they were fallowed by Zazu. This meant that they couldn't do the really fun things. After a while Nash got an idea. "Hey I know how we can ditch the dodo," he said.

"How?" Leona asked eager to get away from the bird.

"Simple," Nash said quietly. "We sneak away while he's sleeping."

"Hey yeah," Cala said her brown eyes lighting up. "He's always taking naps. We could do it then."

"Do what?" Jasiri asked coming up from behind the four cubs with Nuka, Kopa and Vitani right next to her. The older cubs looked at the four younger ones with suspicion.

"What are you two up to?" Vitani asked.

"None of your business little miss nosey," Nash said sticking his tongue out at his sister and cousins.

"Oh really?" Nuka said arching an eyebrow. "Well I bet that when I tell Mom and Dad they're going to make it their business."

"Tell them what?" Nash asked rolling his eyes. "We haven't done anything."

"Yet," Vitani said narrowing her green eyes at the foursome. "But I know you two my dear little sister and little brother and I know you're up to something."

"Ah who cares what they do 'Tani'," Kopa said rolling his blue eyes. "Let the little squirts get into trouble. No skin off our noses."

"Yeah sure," Jasiri said rolling her brown eyes. "Didn't you forget what happened last time Kop'? When Leona and Nash took off last time we were the ones that got in trouble."

"Yeah 'cause we were supposed to be watching them," Kopa pointed out. "This time no one told us to watch them so who cares what they do?"

"They have a point 'Siri point," Vitani said. "But let me tell you this Nash and you too Leona if you do anything to get into trouble it's on you not me."

"Whatever Vitani," Leona said waving her paw at her. "We won't get into trouble so don't even worry about it."

"Just keep it that way," Nuka said sternly. "Come on guys lets go." With that Nuka left with Vitani, Kopa and Jasiri right behind her.

"Just keep it that way," Nash mimicked rolling his ruby eyes. "Yeah right like he's the boss of me. Come on guys lets go."

"Right behind you Nash," Cala said after making sure that Zazu was sound asleep. With that the four cubs left in search of an adventure.

TLKTLKTLK

As Leona Nash, Jabari and Cala were walking they came across the gorge. The four cubs stood at the edge their eyes wide with awe as they took in the view. After a little debate they decided to venture down to the bottom. After a few minutes they finally reached the bottom.

"Whoa this is so cool," Leona whispered as she looked up the path they had just come down. "We climbed really far."

"Yeah we did," Nash whispered.

Then suddenly the Jabari shouted, "Echo!" just to hear his voice call back to him. The four cubs started to laugh and took turns yelling echo just to hear their own voice. Suddenly Leona saw a lizard crawling on the ground and the brown Princess began to "hunt" it. Just as she was about to corner it she ran right into the backside of a rhino. The rhino became very angry at being hit and began to charge at Leona. The brown Princess ran but the rhino was gaining speed on her. Leona climbed up the side on the gorge thinking it would stop the charging beast. Lucky for her it did. Unlucky for her was that she had climbed up the steep side of the gorge and couldn't climb all the up. She was almost at the a ledge where she could rest when she began to lose her grip. Leona shouted for help hoping Nash or Jabari or Cala was nearby and would hear her call. It was someone else however that came to her aid. Suddenly a golden paw came swooping down and grabbed her and pulled her to safety. As Leona caught her breath she saw the lion who had saved her. "Giza," she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you call for help so I came" Giza explained. "Good thing I did too otherwise you would have fallen."

"Thank you for saving me," Leona said with a smile. "Hey you want to play?"

"Uh sure I guess," Giza said a little surprised.

"Ok," Leona said giggling. Then she smacked Giza with her paw. "Tag you're it. Haha." With that the brown cub ran off giggling the whole time.

"Hey no fair," Giza shouted running after the Princess. After a few minutes the two cubs were still playing tag when Nash, Jabari, and Cala came running up to the two cubs with Vitani right behind him

"Hey Leona there you are," Jabari said. "I was worried about you. You disappeared on us." Suddenly he noticed Giza standing there. "What's he doing here?"

"Don't be mean Ja'," Leona said. "He saved my life." She then explained to Jabari, Nash, Cala and Vitani about what happened with the rhino.

"Leona you could have been killed!" Vitani shouted her green eyes wide. "Thank the Kings that you were there Giza." She smiled sweetly at Giza. "Why does he remind me of Grandpa Ni?" she thought to herself. "Strange."

"Ah it was nothing," Giza said waving his paw. Then he said, "Well I'd better be going."

"Hey don't go," Leona said. "Come home with me. I just know my Mom and Dad'll want to thank you for saving me."

"Well I don't know," Giza said hesitant to go back to Priderock. He knew his Dad wouldn't like that one little bit. Kline had always told Giza to stay clear of Priderock because of all the enemies he had there. But what his Dad didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Come on Giza," Leona begged. "Please. Pretty please."

"If he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to Leona," Nash said angrily. "Sheesh. Quit being such a pest."

"Ah shut up Nash," Leona said angrily.

"Yeah it's probably better he stay here anyways," Jabari said glaring at Giza.

"I'll come," Giza said just to get on Jabari's nerves. He also figured that this would be a good way to report back to his Dad how Kiara and her Pride worked.

"Yeah!" Leona shouted jumping up and down. "Come on lets go." With that the cubs left heading back to Priderock.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 16 complete. As always review please.**


	17. Loose Lips

**A/N A special thank you to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, mimoo01, and my guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 Loose Lips**

As the cubs returned home they heard Zazu being chewed out by Kovu. "How could you lose them Zazu!" Kovu was shouting. "This is so unlike you!"

"I'm sorry Sire," the hornbill was saying. "I'm just not as watchful as I used to be. Perhaps it's time for me to retire.

"Perhaps it is," Kovu said roughly. Just then Leona and the others came walking in. "Hi Daddy," Leona said with a smile. "What cha doing?"

"Leona thank goodness you and Nash are ok," Kiara cried running up to her son and daughter and nuzzling them. "Where have you been? You had us all worried sick. Do you realize that it's nearly sunset?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Leona said feeling guilty that she had worried her mother.

"Yeah me too Mom," Nash said. "But you're not going to believe what happened to us." The dark brown Prince then proceeded to tell his parents about the events that had happened earlier. Kiara's eyes got huge and she let out a gasp. But before the Queen could respond Kovu shouted, "Leona you could have been killed! Do you realize how incredibly lucky you are that you didn't get crushed or fall and break your neck! I forbade you to go anywhere near the gorge and let you went there anyways! That was incredibly stupid and foolish!

"Yeah and to top it all off the brought this filthy outsider here with them!" Simba shouted glaring at Giza.

"Yes I must say I'm surprised too," Sarafina chimed in.

"He's not filthy!" Leona shouted angrily. "He saved my.."

"I don't care what he did Leona!" Kovu shouted. "He doesn't belong here! He needs to go right now!" Kovu flashed Giza a glare causing the tan cub to back up a few steps.

"Yeah kick him out!" Simba roared

"I'd better go Leona," Giza said nervously. "See ya." With that the tan cub ran off too scared to stay around.

"Daddy why'd you have to make him leave," Leona sobbed.

"He didn't belong here Leona that's why!" Kovu shouted.

"Kovu calm down," Sarabi said having just arrived on the scene. "I can hear you shouting all the way down to the waterhole."

"Yeah kiddo calm down," Ni said coming out from the cave along with Zira. "You're going to have a heart attack at this rate."

"Don't call me kiddo," Kovu snapped angrily. "I'm not a kid anymore Dad. And I have a right to be angry! Or have you not heard about what your grandchildren have been up to."

"Oh I heard," Ni said. "I think the whole kingdom heard you. But Kovu they're just kids. And don't forget that Leona and Nash are only six months old and doesn't know how things work yet."

"Ni's right dear," Zira chimed in. "Yelling doesn't solve anything. It only makes things worse. And you shouldn't have yelled at that poor cub. He did nothing but save your daughter's life."

"They're right 'Vu," Kiara said gently nuzzling her mate. "You shouldn't have yelled like that at poor Giza. He's just a cub himself. Then the dark tan Queen turned to her daughter and son and said angrily, "But what you did today was extremely foolish. You two do understand that right?"

"Yes Mom," Leona and Nash whispered lowering their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Leona said softly.

"Yeah," Nash chimed in, "It won't happen ever again Dad. I promise."

"I know it won't son," Kovu said much calmer. "You're forgiven." After giving his daughter and son a nuzzle the brown King let out a sigh. "I guess I was too harsh on the boy. Zazu will you see if you can find him so I can apologize."

"Yes Sire of course," Zazu said as he flew off leaving the Royal Family alone. Then it was decided by Kiara, Tia and Zuri that their cubs would be grounded for a few days and would not be allowed to exit the cave. Kitara took this opportunity to pull Simba off to the side. "Simba what you said was cruel," the black lioness said angrily.

"Kitara it was obvious that he didn't belong," Simba said with a grunt

"Simba it was cruel," Kitara said. "And don't forget that I was once an Outsider. Do you think I'm filthy?"

"No of course not," Simba said with a sigh. "And you're right Kit' I was way to harsh on Giza. I'm going to apologize when he comes back."

"Good," Kitara said with a smile. She gave Simba a nuzzle which he gladly returned. Just then Kopa appeared along with Jasiri. Kitara and Simba quickly pulled apart. "Don't stop on my account," Kopa said with a grin.

"You're not uncomfortable with this?" Simba asked a little surprised.

"Dad I'm a year old now," Kopa pointed out. "I get how things work. And although no one can ever replace Mom I know she'd want you to be happy. And so do I."

"So you'd be ok if I took Kitara as my mate?" Simba asked.

"Sure," Kopa said. "In fact I couldn't have picked a better step mother for me." Upon saying this Kopa gave Kitara a nuzzle which she returned. Then the golden lion nuzzled his father.

"Oh Kopa you don't know how much it means to hear you say that," Simba said.

"To both of us," Kitara chimed in.

"Happy to oblige," Kopa said with a smile. "Now I think I'm going to get some rest. I'm beat."

"Sounds good to me son," Simba said. With that the foursome went inside to get some rest.

TLKTLKTLK

As Giza was running towards the Outland border a much bigger golden lion with a almost full brown mane stepped out from the shadows. "Hey ya twirp where ya been?" he hissed.

"Geeze Kali you scared me," Giza said his eyes wide. "And last I checked I didn't have to report to you."

"Yeah but you do have to report to Dad," Kali growled. "He sent me to find you. You're in big trouble for disappearing like that."

"Oh great," Giza muttered. "Just great." Rasing his voice the tan cub said, "Let's just get this over with." With that the six-month old cub fallowed the one year old lion back to the area where their family slept. Little did they know that Zazu had been flying overhead and had seen and heard the entire thing and was heading back to inform Kaira and Kovu what had just taken place.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Kline was furious that Giza had not returned. "Where can he be Duami," the tan lion growled. "He should have been back by now."

"Calm down Kline," Duami said calmly. "I'm sure that he'll.." Just then the black lioness saw Kali and Giza returning. "Giza where have you been?" Duami asked nuzzling the tan cub.

"I'm sorry Mom," Giza said nervously. "I was just..."

"Is the deed done?" Kline asked interrupting. "Have you done away with Kiara's little brats yet?"

"Dad I've been thinking," Giza began. "Leona and Nash might better service us alive than dead don't you think?"

"They're still alive!" Kline roared his green eyes flashing with anger. "Giza I told you to finsh them off!"

"Kline you stop that right now!" Duami hissed glaring at her mate. "He does have a point don't you think? If he befriends Kiara's children it'll get him closer to Kiara and Kovu and gain their trust."

"Yes then we can take him down more easily because he'll have his guard down," Kali chimed in hoping Kline would approve.

"Yeah come on Dad lighten up a little," Asha said knowing her father wasn't really listening to her

"Hmm," Kline said running a paw through his brown mane. "You may have a point there. Yes I do believe you got something there my son. Well done. Very well done."

"So you're not mad?" Giza asked hopefully.

"No I'm not mad," Kline said simply. "In fact I'm very proud of you Giza. But I do think it's time for bed. You've had quite a day." With that Kline and Duami gave Giza a nuzzle and sent him off to bed. "Do you think he can do it Dad?" Kali asked. "I mean he might need help. Maybe I could.."

"Kali don't be such an idiot," Kline snapped. "Kiara and Kovu would know it was you in an instant. Then he would figure out that Giza is really their son Neo. If that would to happen it would be the death of us all."

"But I just thought..." Kali said only to be smacked in the face by Kline's paw. "You never think!" Kline growled. "No more arguing and off to bed!"

"Yes Dad," Kali said quietly. With that the golden lion was off with his tail in between his legs.

"Come on Kal' let's go," Asha said quietly as she and her twin walked away from their parents

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile inside the cave Kali was muttering to himself, "Stupid Giza. What's so great about him anyways. I'm Kline's real son. I should be the one taking down Kovu and Kiara not him.

"Well you can't do anything about it now bro," Asha said with a sigh.

"We never should have kidnapped the little runt to begin with," Kali grumbled. "That was a huge mistake." The golden lion grumbled some more before he and Asha decided to try and get some sleep. They didn't realize that Giza was still awake and had heard every word Kali and Asha had said.

**A/n well there you go ch 17 done. Hope you all liked it and as always review please.**


	18. The iLght at the End of the Tunnel

**A/N I'd like to thank TRON0602, mimoo01, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 18 Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Giza awoke the next morning extremely confused. He was still thinking about what Kali and Asha had said the night before about him being kidnapped. Did that mean that Kline and Duami weren't really his parents? Giza shook his head snapping himself out of it. That just couldn't be true. He couldn't think of a time when he wasn't with Kline and Duami. And besides if they weren't his parents then who were? Giza decided to find out the truth for himself and set out to find Kali and Asha and ask them about what they had said. He didn't have to search very far for his siblings. The tan cub soon found them talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys can I talk to you?" Giza asked as he walked up to the two lions.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Kali said with annoyance.

"Please it's really important," Giza begged.

"Oh all right fine if it'll get you to stop bugging me," Kali grunted rolling his green eyes. "Come on let's talk." With that the golden lion and his black coated sister lead the tan cub over to a stop where they could talk.

"Ok what do you want Giza?" Asha snapped. "And make it quick. We've got better things to do than talk with you."

"Ok ok sheesh relax will ya?" Giza said annoyed with Asha's attitude. "I just wanted to ask you guys about something I heard you say last night."

"What's that?" Kali said not even bothering to pretend to be interested.

"I heard you mutter to yourself about how you never should have kidnapped me," Giza said keeping his voice low. "What'd you mean by that?"

"You heard that?" Asha said nervously. Giza nodded so Kali thought quickly, "I uh didn't say kidnap I uh said that I uh should have never trained you. Yeah that's it trained you."

"Why would you say that?" Giza asked, not buying it.

"Look kid I was pissed off," Kali snapped. "I didn't mean it alright. So just drop it ok?"

"Sure I got it," Giza said, still not buying it. He could tell that Kali and Asha were hiding something but he knew that they would never admit it so the tan cub decided to let it go for now. With that Giza left heading for the Pridelands where he knew Leona and the others would be waiting for him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zazu was in search of Kovu and Kiara. "Madam may I have a word with you?" Zazu asked perching on a rock in front of Kiara.

"Of course Zazu," Kiara said smiling at the hornbill. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I feel that it is my duty to inform you of some very important information that I found out yesterday," Zazu stated. "And it concerns young Giza."

"What about him?" Kiara asked eager to know why Zazu hadn't brought the young cub to him like he had asked.

"Well it seems that young Giza was in the company of a lion we used to know," Zazu explained.

"Who?" Kiara asked trying not to sound to impatient.

"It was Kali," Zazu said.

Kiara's green eyes went wide with surprise, "Kali?" she repeated. "As in Kline's son Kali? But why would he be..." the Queen's voice trailed off as an idea dawned on her. "Hold on a second here. Zazu I'll be right back." With that the Queen took off leaving a very confused Zazu behind wondering why the Queen had ran off so quickly. He didn't have to wait long for his answer because after a few minute Kiara came running back in with Kovu, Zira, Ni and Sarabi with her. "Goodness Kiara what's all the excitement?" Sarabi asked out of breath.

"Yeah Ki' I'm curious too," Kovu said looking at his mate.

"Zazu will you please fetch Nuka and Vitani for me?" Kiara said to the hornbill. "They should here this."

"Hear what?" a voice asked. Kiara turned around and saw Kitara and Simba standing there both of them looking at Kiara with wonderment. "We saw Zazu go zooming by looking for Nuka and Vitani so we figured something was up," Simba explained.

"I think I may have found my son," Kiara said excitedly.

"What?" Kovu exclaimed his ruby eyes wide. "Kiara what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Yeah Ki' you're not making much sense," Simba said. Just then Zazu returned with Nuka, Vitani, Kopa and Jasiri right behind him.

"Ah good I'm glad all the cubs here too," Kiara said. "This is something I think everyone should hear."

"Dad what's going on?" Nuka asked looking at his father with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother said she thinks she found your brother," Kovu exclaimed.

"What?" Vitani gasped her green eyes wide. "But how.."

"You know that cub that Leona, Nash and their friends has been hanging around with," Kiara said.

"You mean Giza?" Kovu asked. "What about him?"

"How old would you say he is?" Kiara asked.

"About six months old," Ni guessed. "Why do you ask?"

"Ni," Kiara began. "Zazu told me that Giza was seen with Kali. Do you know what that means?"

"Kali's back?" Vitani said her green eyes wide with surprise. "When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure sweetie," Kiara admitted. "But I just bet that if Kali is back then Kline is as well. Along with the rest of his pride."

"What does this have to do with Neo?" Kovu said with annoyance.

"Kovu don't you get it?" Kiara said. Kovu just gave his mate a confused look so she continued. "Giza has the same tan coat and blue eyes that Neo had. He's also the same age Neo would be. Giza is.."

"Our son!" Kovu cried out. "Oh Kiara he's our son! I can't believe it!"

"Man that son of a bitch has some nerve," Simba muttered. Kiara looked at him with surprise so the golden lion continued. "Don't you get Ki'? Kline is using your own son to get to you. And through his own siblings too."

"I just bet Kline set the whole thing up to get Giza to save Leona," Kovu piped up.

"But why would Giza I mean Neo do that to his own family," Kopa asked.

"Don't you get it Kop'," Jasiri said to her friend. "Neo dosen't know who he really is. Kline raised him as his own son and brainwashed him into thinking Kiara is the evil one."

"We've got to find him and tell him the truth," Kiara declared. "But how do we find him?"

"Hey wait a second where's Leona and Nash?" Kovu asked scanning the area and finding his children gone.

"Don't tell me they snuck off again," Kiara groaned. "Those two.."

"I know where she is," Kopa piped up. Everyone turned and looked at the one year old lion. "She, Jabari, Cala and Nash went to the Outland border to meet with Giza. I heard them talking about it."

"Then that's where I'm going," Kovu declared. Kiara started to follow him but Kovu insisted that she stay there. After debating for a couple of minutes it was decided that Jasiri would stay behind with Zira, Sarabi and Sarafina while Kovu, Simba and Ni went in search of the cubs. Kovu wanted Simba and Ni with them just in case something were to go wrong. So the three lions went off heading for the Outland border.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile near the Outland border Leona, Nash, Jabari, Cala, And Giza were having fun playing a game of tag. After they got bored with that the two female cubs started to "hunt" while the males watched. "It's funny how easily amused they are isn't it?" Nash asked Giza.

"I guess so," Giza shrugged.

"It would be more fun if Neo was here," Nash blurted out.

"Who's Neo?" Giza asked looking at Nash.

"He's mine and Leona's other brother," Nash explained. "But he got kidnapped when he was just a baby. Most of the other lions that he's dead."

"Who took him?" Giza asked.

"A mean old lion named Kline," Jabari growled wrinkling his nose. Giza let out a soft gasp when he heard this. The tan cub then began to realize that Kali and Asha must have been talking about kidnapping him from Kovu and Kiara. But why would he do that? Giza was still pondering this when he saw a tan paw wave in front of his face. "Giza are you ok?" Jabari asked his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," Giza whispered shaking his head. "I'm fine Jabari. I just..." Before he could continue he heard Leona gasp. "What's wrong Leona?" Giza asked looking at his friend. Then he turned his head and saw Kovu, Simba, and Ni standing in front of him Giza gasped and started to run away but he was stopped by Kovu, who gently picked the cub up and placed him in front of him.

"Don't be afraid," Kovu said gently. "I won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't?" Giza stammered. "B-but I.." He was interrupted by Kovu holding up his paw.

"Shh Giza let me talk please," Kovu said gently. Giza remained quiet so Kovu continued. "There's something I need to tell you son."

Upon hearing Kovu call him "son" Giza began to cry. "You know the truth don't you?" he asked quietly.

"What truth is that?" Kovu asked rubbing Giza's back gently.

"That I'm really your son?" Giza said quietly. "Is that true."

"Yes it is," Kovu said with a smile. "I'm your father Neo." After that was said a loud roar echoed in the air.

**A/N cliff hanger hahaha! I'm evil right? Guess you'll have to stay tuned for ch 19 to find out what happens next. Review please.**


	19. Winds of War

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, TRON0602, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 19 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 Winds of War**

Kovu's head snapped up and he stepped in front of Giza/Neo protectively. Leona gasped and she and Nash hid behind their father as well while Ni and Simba step in front of Jabari and Cala. When Kovu saw who it was he let out a growl, "You," he hissed glaring at the intruder. "You have a Hell of a lot of nerve showing your face here."

"Surprised aren't you Kovu," Kline sneered his green eyes gleaming. "Giza come here at once!"

Giza/Neo began to walk towards Kline but Kovu placed his paw on the young cub's back. "Neo please don't go to him," the brown King begged.

"His name is Giza," Kline hissed glaring at Kovu. "And he's my son therefore is coming with me. Right now."

"He's not your son!" Simba shouted his amber eyes flashing with fury. "He's Kovu's son and you know it! You kidnapped him and now we want him back! Not to mention making you pay for killing Nala and my father! I should just kill you right now you bastard! But I don't want to expose these cubs to such violence."

"You don't have the balls," Kline hissed. Then he turned to Giza and said, "Don't believe them Giza. They speak nothing but lies. Did I not tell you that try would try something like this?"

"Neo don't..." Kovu began but was cut short by Giza's angry cry. "My name isn't Neo!" he shouted his voice cracking. "My name is Giza. And you're not my father! You can't be!"

"Listen my boy," Ni said stepping forward. "I know Kline very well. He's my brother-in-law. I also know Kovu very well. He's my son And let me tell you this you are defiantly Kovu's son and my grandson. I mean come on look at yourself. Who do you look like? Kline or me?"

Giza thought for a minute and realized that the grey lion had a point. He didn't look a thing like Kline or Duami for that matter. But the more he looked at Kovu and Ni the more he realized that he looked exactly like them. And he and Leona and Nash looked similar. It would make sense for them to be his brother and sister. But he was still pretty confused. "I-I don't know what to think," he stammered "I'm so confused." Just then Duami came running into the scene. "Oh Giza thank goodness I found you," the black lioness said nuzzling the tan cub. "You're coming home with us right now."

"My brother's not going anywhere with you!" Leona shouted from behind Kovu.

"Yeah," Nash shouted. "Go on Neo tell her you're coming home with us."

"I-I," Giza/Neo stammered looking around. "I I can't take this pressure! It's too much!" With that the Neo cub took off and ran away from Kovu and Kline.

"Neo!" Kovu shouted starting to go after his son. But Kline stepped in front of the King blocking his path. "Get out of my way Kline or I sware that I will rip you to shreds," Kovu growled baring his teeth at Kline.

"Puh yeah right," Kline hissed. "This wasn't exactly the plan but it''ll do nicely. I think I'll just kill you right here and now Kovu."

"You'll have to get through us first scumbag," Simba snarled standing on one side of Kovu while Nii stood on the other side. "Go after Neo son," Ni whispered. "Me and Simba will take care of this guy."

"Oh no you won't," Duami roared. "Ladies! Form ranks!" Suddenly out of the shadows the rest of Kline's pride appeared all of whom were looking for a fight. All in all there were about 20 lionesses in the pride. Kovu, Simba, and Ni knew that they didn't stand a chance. Ni looked at Jabari and Cala and said, "You two and Leona and Nash need to get out of here."

"But Grandpa we can help..." Nash began. But the dark tan cub was cut off by his grandfather's roar. So he and Leona, Jabari and Cala ran towards Priderock at full force. As much as Nash hated leaving his father and grandfather he knew that he was only six months old and wouldn't be much help. He also knew that he had to get help otherwise his father and grandfather along with Simba would be ripped to shreds by Kline's pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Kiara was getting restless. "What's taking them so long?" the dark tan Queen muttered. "They should have been back by now."

"Kiara sweetheart calm down," Sarabi said gently. "I'm sure that they'll be back soon. They're probably just.." Just then Nash, Leona, Jabari and Cala came running into the cave all of them out of breath from running.

"Mom!" Cala cried out running over to Tia. "Mom something terrible happened!"

"Cala honey slow down," Ta said. "Take a deep breath a tell me what happened."

"Well first of all did you know Giza is really Neo?" Jabari asked.

"Yes we knew that," Zuri said. "Now please tell us the rest."

"Well when King Kovu told Giza this Kline came onto the scene," Jabari continued.

"Yeah," Nash piped in, "Then before you know it Giza I mean Neo ran away and Kline's whole pride came and started attacking Dad, Grandpa, and Simba."

"What?" everyone cried at the same time. "We've got to help them!" Kiara cried out. With that the Queen let out a loud roar summoning the lionesses. After explaining the situation the pride left in order the help their King leaving Zira and Sarabi behind to watch the cubs. After a few minutes an idea dawned upon Zira. After talking with Sarabi the tan lioness decided to go out looking for her grandson while Sarabi stayed with the cubs. Zira just hoped she'd be able to find Neo and convince him that Kovu was telling the truth and that he and Kiara weren't evil like Kline said they were.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile at the Outland border Kline's pride was getting the best of Ni, Kovu, and Simba. However the three lions refused to surrender and were determined to fight until the bitter end. Which in their eyes shouldn't be to much longer. Kovu had almost given up any spread of hope when all of a sudden he heard a booming roar and when he turned his head the King saw Kiara and the rest of his pride coming to the rescue. "Just in time," Kovu thought with a smile. Then the King shot an angry glare towards Kline who began to back away like a coward. "Not so fast there Kline," Kovu growled leaping towards the grey lion and catching him by his hind legs knocking him to the ground. Kline quickly recovered and gave Kovu a swift kick to his face sending the King flying threw the air. Kovu lept to his feet and was about to attack again when suddenly Duami came and blocked his path.

"If you want my mate then you'll have to get through me," the black lioness hissed baring her teeth at Kovu.

"I don't think so bitch," a voice cried out. Kovu looked and he saw Kiara come flying out of nowhere and jump on Duami pinning her to the ground. "Kick Kilne's ass 'Vu," the Queen cried. "I'll handle this one."

Kovu smiled at his mate gratefully and ran after Kline who had taken the opportunity to run after Duami had created a distraction. Kovu didn't have to run far because before he knew it Kline jumped out from behind a bush catching the King by surprise. Both lions went tumbling to the ground biting and clawing the whole way. Kovu got up panting and glared at Kline who was standing across from him. "You're going to pay for kidnapping my son you son of a bitch," Kovu hissed.

"It was easier than I thought," Kline laughed evilly his green eyes gleaming. "Face it Kovu when it comes to being a parent you and Kiara are a joke. In fact you two are a joke when it comes to everything you do. My father Jhani was far superior to you in every way."

"Dream on you bastard," a voice shouted suddenly. Kline turned and saw Simba running at him full force. And evil grin spread across Kline's face. "Bring it on," Kline growled. With that the Kline charged at two lions fully prepared to fight to the death.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Asha was circling waiting for the opportunity to attack. She didn't have to wait long however because a fight found her. Kitara came onto the scene just as Asha did. "Time to teach you a lesson you traitor," Kitara hissed. "I just cannot believe you and Kali would do this to me. After everything we've been through."

"I did what I had to do," Asha hissed glaring at Kitara. "You're the one that left us. Time to show you whose boss dear sister." Asha spat out the word sister as she advanced on Kitara both of them out for blood.

**A/N well there you go ch 19 done. There will be much more excitement to come in ch 20 so stayed tuned and as always review please.**


	20. Fight to the Death

**A/N A special thank you to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, Zoe, thingsareweird, and mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 20 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 20 Fight to the Death**

Zira was off in search of her grandson. Luckily for her the tan lioness didn't have to look very far because as she approached the area near the gorge the tan lioness heard soft crying coming from one of the crevasses. Zira peered her head in and saw Neo curled up in a little ball sobbing his eyes out. "Hi there little one," Zira said gently startling the young cub who looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," Zira said with a smile. "Why don't you come out of there hmm? Please?"

Neo thought for a moment about rather or not he should trust her but he saw heard the kindness in her voice and saw it in her eyes as well so he decided to trust her. So slowly the tan cub climbed out of the crevasse and sat down beside Zira still sniffling. "There now," Zira said softly. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Neo asked with suspicion. "And why should you care about me?"

"My name is Zira" Zira said still smiling at the cub. "And I'm Kovu's mother. Which makes me your grandmother Neo."

"Please don't call me Neo," the cub said quietly. "My name is Giza."

"Yes I know that's what you've been told," Zira said. "But I can assure you that you have been mislead dear one." Neo mearly looked at her so the tan lioness continued. "I remember the day you were born. Your mother and father were so happy. I also remember the day Kline took you from us. Your father and mother spent months searching for you. They never gave up hope that someday we would find you. And now we have."

"But my Da- I mean Kline said that Kiara and Kovu are a cruel lions who made everyone around them miserable. Just like Kiara's father Scar did," Neo said softly. Then he looked up at Zira who smiled sweetly at her grandson. "Was Scar your mate?" he asked.

"No dear he wasn't. But he was a very dear friend of mine," Zira said a hint of sadness to her voice. The tan lioness thought for a minute then decided to tell Neo the whole truth about Kline and Jhani. "Giza did you know that your grandfather, Scar was murdered by Kline's father Jhani?"

"He was?" Neo asked his blue eyes wide with surprise. "But Kline told me that Mufasa and Kiara were the ones who murdered Jhani just because he dared to challenge Mufasa's way of ruling. None of that was true was it?"

"No honey it wasn't," Zira said putting her paw around the young cub. Neo just sat there in stunned silence taking in the information he had just received. "Are you ok my dear?" Zira asked, her ruby eyes filled with concern.

"Everything I've ever been told has been a lie," Neo whispered. "My whole life has been a lie."

"I'm so sorry Giza," Zira said giving the cub a loving nuzzle which he gladly returned. After a few minutes the tan cub broke away and wiped his eyes with his paw. "My name is Neo," he said with confidence. "Thank you Zira I mean Grandma for helping me see the truth."

"You are very welcome darling," Zira said very glad that she had convinced her grandson that Kovu and Kiara weren't villains. Just then Neo got up and began to walk away saying, "Come on Grandma we've got to go so I can set things right with my Mom and Dad. My real Mom and Dad."

"Right behind you," Zira said as she followed Neo to where Kiara and the others were.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Asha and Kitara were going at it full force. Even though Kitara was older than Asha the black young lioness had more fighting experience than her sister did so she quickly got the upper hand. Asha jumped on Kitara's back biting and clawing. Kitara roared in pain and threw Asha off sending her flying. Asha quickly recovered however and kicked Kiara's legs out from underneath her then while she was still down Asha slashed Kitara's face and was about to deliver another blow when Kitara got a second wind and took the opportunity to slash Asha's underbelly catching the younger lioness by surprise. Kiara then kicked Asha as hard as she could once again sending her flying. However this time Asha recovered quicker and she pounced on Kitara pinning her to the ground. "Time to end this you traitor," Asha hissed her face right in Kitara's face.

"Go ahead and kill me," Kitara growled. "I'm not sorry about what I did. I'd do it again if I had the chance. The only thing I regret is that I didn't do it sooner. Then maybe you and Kali wouldn't be so messed up."

"The only messed up one around here is you Kiatra," Asha hissed. "But enough talk. Goodbye dear sister." With that Asha raised her paw to end Kitara's life. But before the young lioness could deliver the final blow she heard a voice cry out, "Asha no! Don't kill her" Asha turned her head and saw Kali running towards her at full force. "Asha thank the Kings I found you," Kali said panting for breath. "Ash' you can't kill your own sister."

"She's no sister of mine." Asha spat out. "And how can you defend her Kal'? After everything she's done. He deserves to die."

"She only did what she did to help us," Kali said. "I realize that now. I remember what life was like before she left and that's when I realized Dad's been brainwashing us all along Ash'. Our grandmothers died a long time ago. Before Kiara was Queen. He lied to us and Kitara knew it and she tried to save us. Don't you see? She doesn't deserve to die. She's our sister and loves us. And I love her no matter what."

"I.." Asha began confused. Then the black lioness looked down at her sister, who looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I-I don't know," Asha stammered. "I-I thought Dad was right. I-I still do I guess but what you said makes sense too Kal'. I'm so confused right now."

"Come on let's go find the others so we can talk some more ok?" Kitara suggested as she stood and put her paw around the young lioness.

"Do you really don't think that Kiara and Kovu are going to let us come back after everything we've done do you?" Kali asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes Kal'," Kitara said with a smile. "Come on let's go." With that the three siblings left in search of Kovu, Kiara and the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Kovu and Kline were fighting it out each lion refusing to back down. "Give it up you fools," Kline hissed. "You don't stand a chance." Simba didn't even bother to respond he just let out a furious growl and ran at Kline full force. The two lions connected both of them biting and clawing. Kline, however didn't believe in fighting fair and when the opportunity came he threw pebbles and dirt in Simba's face blinding the golden lion. Kline then delivered a blow to Simba's head knocking him out cold. Just then Kovu tackled Kline causing both lions to tumble across the ground. But Kline quickly got the upper hand. He pinned Kovu to the ground holding his claws to his neck. "Oh Kovu it's such a shame that it had to end this way," Kline laughed. "But alas all good things must come to an end. But don't you worry I'll take good care of Giza for you." With that Kline raised his paw and prepared to end Kovu's life.

TLKTLKTLK

At the same time when Kovu and Simba were fighting Kline Duami and Kiara were also tearing each other apart. Kiara was getting the upper hand however and Duami knew she didn't stand a chance. So black lioness cried our fearfully, "Please don't kill me. I'm sorry about what Kline did and for my part in it. It's just I was so afraid of Kline and what he may do to me and my cubs I felt I had no choice. That's why I went along with Kline kidnapping your son. I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Kiara stopped and looked at Duami trying to decide rather or not to believe her. After a few minutes Kiara let Duami up and snarled, "You're lucky I don't kill you right here and now you cub stealing bitch!"

"That was your mistake," Duami sneered. Kiara gave her a confused look. Suddenly Duami lashed out a struck the dark tan Queen in the face sending her sailing into a nearby rock knocking her out cold. Duami loomed over Kline and said, "Too bad for you. It's been fun Kiara but now it's time for you to die." With that Duami delivered a devastating blow to Kiara's neck. Satisfied that the Queen was dead the black lioness left to find her mate.

**A/N I know cliffies are bad but I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys liked ch 20 and please review.**


	21. Painful Ralization

**A/N Thank you to mimoo01, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 21. Here's ch 22 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 21 Painful Realization**

Kline raised his paw and was about to slash Kovu's throat when all of a sudden the tan lion heard a voice cry out, "Get away from my son!" Kline whipped his head around only to be met by Zira's paw hitting him in the face sending Kline flying to the ground. Kline let out a furious roar and ran towards Zira fully prepared to attack. Just then Neo lept out in front of his grandmother. "Don't even think about it!" the six month old cub shouted baring his teeth.

"Giza what are you doing?" Kline growled. "Get out of the way!"

"My name is Neo," the tan cub shouted. "And I'm not going to let you hurt my grandma or my dad."

"What are you talking about you foolish cub," Kline hissed his green eyes flashing with anger. "I'm your father."

"No you're not!" Neo shouted angrily. "You're just a cold heartless lion who only took me in order to enact some crazy revenge plot."

"So you finally figured it out huh?" Kline sneered. "Well it's about time. Well I'm not about to let anyone get in my way. And that includes you. Now move or I'll move you."

"No you won't Kline," Duami shouted jumping in front of Neo. "I won't let you harm my son."

"I'm not your son!" Neo shouted running away from Duami and towards Kovu. "I'm his son. And you're not my mother. Kiara is."

"You mean she was," Duami smirked her an evil smile going across her muzzle.

"What do you mean was?" Kovu growled stepping in front of Neo and advancing towards Duami. "If you've hurt my mate in any was I'll kill you."

"Oh Kovu," Duami laughed. "It was only too easy to take her down. But think of it this way now your sister will have someone to talk to in the Great Beyond."

"You bitch!" Kovu cried out jumping at Duami only to be intercepted by Kline who pinned the King to the ground. "Get the hell off of me you son of a bitch!" Kali roared.

"Kovu!" Zira cried out fearful for her son's life. She started to leap towards Kline in order to knock him off Kovu but Duami stopped her by hitting her in the face. Zira got to her feet only to be met by Duami's paw once more. Zira tried to muster the strength to get up again but failed. The tan lioness layed on the ground trying to catch her breath. But Duami wasn't about to let up. The black lioness hit Zira once again sending her sprawling across the ground and into a nearby rock where she hit her head and didn't move. "Mom!" Kovu cried shoving Kline off of him but once again getting tackled. But luckily for him Simba had awaken and tacked Kline to the ground. "Go help Zira!" the golden lion shouted. "I've got this bastard."

"On it," Kovu shouted as he ran to Zira's aid. But he didn't get very far. Duami tackled Kovu and bit as hard as she could into his hind paw causing him to roar in pain. Neo could only watch helplessly as he watched his father and grandmother get beat senseless. The tan cub closed his eyes and just waited for the sounds of the fight to stop. Suddenly he heard more growling and fighting as other lions joined the fight. Neo opened his eyes and saw that Ni and Sarafina had come into the scene. Sarafina was helping Simba fight Kline while Ni was helping Kovu deal with Duami. Suddenly out of nowhere Vitani, Nuka, Jasiri and Kopa came running into the mix. Kopa and Nuka ran over to help Sarafina while Jasiri and Vitani helped Ni. "Give it up Kline," Kovu growled as he and his family and friends advanced on Kline, who was still pinned by Simba.

"Never," Kline hissed his green eyes gleaming. "I'd rather die." With that Kline threw Simba off of him and lunged himself at Kovu but Jasiri jumped in front of the tan lion catching him by surprise. "What are you doing?" Kline hissed. "I'm your father foolish child. We could end this together. The way it should be as father and daughter."

"You're no father of mine you heartless bastard," Jasiri snarled. Jasiri lunged again catching Kline by his legs sending both lions over the edge of a nearby cliff. "Jasiri!" Kopa cried out running over to where Jasiri and Kline had gone over the edge. He saw Jasiri hanging onto the edge and Kopa held out his paw and Jasiri grabbed it. Simba helped Kopa pull Jasiri up and the older lion looked at Jasiri with amazement. "Jasiri what in the world were you thinking?" Kopa cried after giving his girlfriend a nuzzle. "You could have been killed."

"I had to Kop'," Jasiri replied panting for breath. "He wouldn't have stopped until he killed all of you. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. Besides I had to prove I was nothing like his despite his blood running through me."

"Thank the Kings you're ok Jasiri," Kovu replied with a smile. "And trust me we knew all along you were nothing like that son of a bitch." Jasiri gave Kovu a smile when he said this. Then Kovu remembered Zira and the King cried out, "Mom!" Kovu ran over to where his mother layed unmoving. "Mom! Mom wake up. Please," Kovu nuzzled Zira with his nose but the tan lioness still did not move. Kovu began to cry softly and buried his face in his mother's fur. Suddenly Zira let out a small groan and opened her eyes. "Mom!" Kovu cried nuzzling his mother. "Mom you're ok."

"Define ok," Zira said quietly. "I'm fine honey. Just a little soar."

"I thought I lost you like I did Kiara," Kovu whispered as he helped Zira to her feet.

"Wait what happened to Mom?" Vitani asked her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah is she ok?" Nuka chimed in.

"Duami said she killed her," Neo piped up suddenly. "Come on let's go find her." Neo took off with the others right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

It didn't take the long for the group to find Kiara. They found the dark tan Queen laying on the ground not moving. "Noo!" Nuka, Vitani and Kovu cried out at the same time. Kovu ran over to his fallen mate, with his children right behind him and nuzzled her. "Oh Kara what happened to you?" Kovu sobbed. "You!" Simba snarled at Dumai, who they had forced to come along. "I'll kill you!" the golden raised his paw and before Duami could react he slashed her throat killing her at once. Once the deed was done Simba looked over at Ni with wide eyes. "Ni," Simba said. "I'm sorry. I.."

"It had to be done Simba," Ni said sadly. Just then Asha, Kali, and Kitara came running onto the scene. Upon seeing Kiara and Duami's bodies their eyes went wide.

"What happened?" Asha asked quietly.

"Duami killed my Mom," Nuka explained wiping his eyes angrily with his paw.

"So Uncle Simba killed her," Vitani finished. Kali went over and nuzzled Vitani. "I'm so sorry 'Tani," the golden cub said quietly.

"Me too," Asha said sadly. Nuka gave the black lioness a small smile and nuzzled her. which she gladly returned. Kitara ran over to Simba and nuzzled him, "You did the right thing Sim'," She said softly.

"Thanks Kit'," Simba said glad his new love was ok with it. The two had started dating a few months back. Simba had talked with Kopa about it first and Kopa had given Simba his blessing which Simba was grateful for.

Kovu by now had broken down and was sobbing bitterly. Neo ran over to his father and nuzzled him, "It's going to be ok Dad," he said softly. "I'm here now. And just think now Mom's with Simba and the other Great Kings."

"Thank you Neo," Kovu sniffed feeling slightly better upon hearing his son call him "Dad". Taking a shaky breath Kovu turned and said, "Simba will you and Ni help me carry Kiara back so we can have a proper funeral for her?"

"Sure buddy," Simba said sadly wiping his eyes with his paw. With that the three lions lifted the fallen Queen and began the long trip back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kovu, Ni and Simba and the others arrived back at Priderock Kovu, Simba and Ni gently placed Kiara's body on the ground at the base. "I need to tell Leona and Nash what happened before they sees," Kovu said with a shaky voice. "And someone should tell Sarabi before she sees."

"Oh Kings above Sarabi," Ni moaned closing his eyes. "Kovu this is going to kill her. She loved Kiara more than she loves her own life."

"Ni she needs to be told," Sarafina said gently.

"I know," Ni sniffled taking in a deep breath "Come on let's get this over with. Asha you and Kali stay down here until we come and get you ok?" the twins nodded and the other lions left the younger lions to guard Kiara's body while they delivered the bad news.

**A/N Well there you go another emotion filled chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	22. Denial

**A/n A special thanks to king scar, mimoo01, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, and my guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. Here's the final chapter for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 22 Denial**

As Kovu approached the cave entrance the feeling of dread he had kept getting bigger and bigger. Just then Leona and came bounding out of the cave with Sarabi, Jabari, and Cala right behind them. "Daddy you're back!" the brown Princess exclaimed running up to her father and giving his front leg a hug.

"I'm really glad," Nash chimed in also nuzzling Kovu. Then he saw Neo. "And you brought our brother back with you!" Upon saying this Leona and Nash tackled their brother licking him over and over. "Hey there Leona and Nash take it easy on your brother ok?" Kovu said gently pulling his daughter and son off of his youngest son.

"Sorry Neo," Leona said with a smile.

"Yeah sorry bro," Nash said with a grin. Neo gave his sister and brother a smile letting them know that it was ok. Then Leona looked around searching for her mother. "Hey where's Mom?" she asked looking at her father.

"Yeah why isn't she back yet?" Nash piped in.

"Yes I'm curious as well," Sarabi piped up.

"Leona Nash let's go somewhere we can talk," Kovu said gently picking up his daughter and son and carrying them towards the watering hole motioning for Neo, Nuka, Vitani and Zira to fallow them.

Once they were gone Sarabi turned to her friends and said, "Ok what's going on? You'd better tell me or I swear I'll completely lose it."

"Sarabi I'm afraid something terrible has happened," Ni said gently.

"Is Kiara ok?" Sarabi asked her amber eyes filled with fear.

"No Sara' she's not," Sarafina said her voice catching in her throat. "Kiara was fighting Duami and during the battle and I'm afraid that in the end Duami ended up killing her."

Upon hearing this the pride lowered their heads and began to weep for their Queen. Kopa broke down and began to sob as memories of his mother's death came flooding back to him. Jasiri pulled her boyfriend close to her and gently soothed him. Simba lowered his head and shed silent tear for his cousin. But also Simba was shedding tears for Nala and Mufasa as well. Like Kopa the golden lion was remembering the day Nala and Mufasa had died. Sarabi however said nothing she just sat there in stunned silence. "Sara' are you ok?" Sarafina asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine 'Fina," Sarabi said her voice monotone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh maybe because you were just told your daughter was killed," Jabari said without even thinking. Zuri shot her son a look and he muttered a quick "sorry" and was silent. Sarabi merely smiled at the young cub. "Oh sweet little Jabari my Kiara isn't dead," she said her voice eerily calm.

"Aunt Sarabi I'm so sorry but she's gone," Simba said gently.

"Simba I don't know why you're saying such hurtful things to me," Sarabi snapped angrily. "My daughter isn't dead and I wish you'd stop saying she is!"

"Dad we should show her," Kopa whispered. Simba nodded and said to Sarabi, "Auntie come with me and I'll prove to you I'm telling the truth."

"Fine I'll go," Sarabi declared shaking her head with heading down the side of Priderock with Simba, Sarafina, Ni, and Kopa right behind her. "But I can assure you that nothing you show me is going to convince me that my child is dead."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was having a talk with his children trying to figure out a way to tell them that their mother was gone. The King took a deep breath, "Leona Nash I'm afraid I have some bad news about your Mom."

"Did something happen to her?" Leona asked her green eyes filled with fear.

"Yeah," Nash said in a tiny voice. "Something did happen didn't' it Dad?"

"Yes, son something did happen to her," Kovu said trying his best not to cry in front of his daughter and son. "My dear ones I'm afraid your mother is gone."

"Where'd she go?" Leona asked confused that her mother would leave without saying goodbye to her.

"Not that kind of gone Leona," Nash said with tears in his eyes. "Right Dad?"

"I'm afraid so son," Kovu said sadly. "She went to join your Grandfather and the other Great Kings and Queens of the past," Kali explained taking a shaky breath.

"But that would mean she's dead," Leona said softly. "Is Mom dead Daddy?"

"Yes honey she is," Kovu said unable to stop the tears from escaping. Leona began to sob, "But I don't want Mommy to go. I want her to stay. Make her come back Daddy. Please."

"He can't Leona," Nash said the tears flowing. "Can you Dad?"

"I wish I could son," Kovu choked out. "I really wish I could. But I can't." He pulled his daughter and son close and let them cry softly for a few minutes. Then Neo spoke up, "Hey don't worry guys it's going to be ok. I'm here for you. I just wish I could have gotten to know our mother. I bet I would have loved her."

"You would have Neo," Nuka said with a sniffle. "She loved you a lot."

"Yeah" Vitani said with a sniffle. "And she was the best.'

"Yes she was," Zira piped up gathering her grandchildren close to her. "Your mother loved you all very much and she wouldn't want you to be so sad. And don't forget she's always looking down on you from above watching out for you just like you Grandfather Scar is."

"I know Grandma," Leona sniffed wiping her eyes with her paw.

"It still sucks though," Nash piped in. Neo, Vitani and Nuka nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know it won't be easy," Kovu said. "But we're together and that's what really matters. Come on we'd better go home and make sure your grandma Sarabi is ok." With that the Royal Family headed back to Priderock to make sure Sarabi knew they were there for her.

s Kovu and his family neared the base of Priderock they came across Kali and Asha who was still guarding Kiara's body. Kovu opened his mouth to speak to Kali and Asha but before he could he heard Leona cry out, "Mommy!" and she rushed over to her mother's body along with Nash and they buried their face in her fur sobbing uncontrollably. Kovu placed a paw on his children's backs and gently rubbed them letting the Prince and Princess get out their grief. Just then Kovu saw Sarabi, Simba, Sarafina, and Kopa coming down the side of Priderock. Kovu couldn't help but notice that his mother-in-law had a strangely calm look on her face. "Sarabi are you ok?" he asked his ruby eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine Kovu," Sarabi said her voice monotone. "Why do you ask?" Just then the tan lioness saw her daughter. "Oh there you are Kiara," she said walking over to Kaira's body. "Honey you are never going to believe what these people have been saying. They've been telling me you're dead. But that isn't true is it Kiara?" Sarabi gave her daughter a nuzzle ignoring the stares that the others were giving her. Then Sarabi turned to her friends, "You see everyone? Everything's fine. Kiara is not dead."

"Sara' haven't you noticed that Kiara hasn't moved since we've gotten here?" Sarafina said gently.

"Yeah," Simba piped up. "Or how about the fact that she's cold as ice."

"Simba you're being hurtful again," Sarabi snapped. "Come on Kiara get up and show everyone that you're very much alive." Kiara remained still so Sarabi nuzzled her again. "Come on honey get up. Please get up." Slowly the painful truth began to dawn on Sarabi. "Oh gods above she really is dead isn't she?" Sarabi looked at everyone her amber eyes pleading. Kovu could only nod his head as the tears poured down his face. Sarabi's eyes went wide and she took a step back. "Oh no," she whispered. "Oh please no. This can't be happening. Please not my baby. My baby can't be dead. She just can't be! Oh nooo!" Sarabi broke down and fell to the ground next to her daughter sobbing uncontrollably. Sarafina went down next to her friend and gathered her close as they both wept for the lost Queen. Simba comforted his son both of them crying by now. Kovu had also lost control of himself and had started sobbing pulling his children close to him. Zira nuzzled her son and grandchildren unable to prevent herself from crying. After a few minutes Zira pulled herself together and said gently, "Kovu honey we need to prepare for the funeral."

"You're right Mom," Kovu sniffled wiping his eyes. The brown King turned to his mother-in-law who was still sobbing. "Sarabi are you going to be ok?"

Sarabi stopped crying and lifted her head to look at her son-in-law. "Ok?" she said her voice rising slightly. The tan lioness stood and walk towards Kovu a strange look in her eyes. Kovu took a step back without even thinking about it. "You're asking me if I'm going to be ok? How could you even ask me that Kovu? My daughter is dead! How can I possibly be ok? I'll never be ok! Never! There will always be a huge part of my heart that is gone! So to answer your question Kovu no I'm not ok. And I sure as Hell am not ready for a damn funeral. But if you want to have one then go right ahead. But I won't be there!" With that Sarabi turned and ran back up Priderock. Sarafina started to after her friend but Zira stopped her saying, "'Fina let me talk to her. I know first hand what losing a daughter is like. I think I may be able to get through to her." Sarafina nodded her head and with that the tan lioness went up to talk with her friend. "Man I hope Zira will be able to get through to Aunt Sarabi," Simba said.

"Me too," Kovu agreed shaking his head sadly. "I've never seen Sarabi like that before Sim' I just hope she comes out of it. But losing a child isn't easy. In fact it's the hardest thing in the world. I remember what it was like when I thought I had lost Neo. It feel like Hell. It feels like your heart has been ripped out and stomped on."

"Yeah tell me about it," Simba whispered. "And this is the second time Sarabi's lost her. Only this time it's for good."

"It hurts us all," Kali piped up suddenly startling the others who had forgotten he was there. "I know I'm probably the last lion in the world anyone wants to hear from right now but I feel like I have to say something. Believe it or not I am sorry Kiara's gone and it really sucks that she's gone. I just wish I could go back in time and change things.

"Yeah," Asha chimed in. "She didn't deserve that at all. I feel awful about it. I really do. I can only hope that Kiara forgives us where ever she is."

"I'm sure she does Asha," Kovu said with a sad smile putting his paw on the younger lioness' shoulder. "I know I forgive you and your brother and if I knew my mate at all I know she does as well."

**A/N well there you go folks ch 22 done. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
